Intruso
by N.I.A.Rinufan4ever
Summary: Fic-concurso. Basado en los mismos capitulos del anime. Podrás encontrar el error en cada capitulo? si te crees capaz de hacerlo entra, lee y pruebalo. Les aseguro que se divertiran y no se arrepentiran.
1. Instrucciones

Hola! pues se me ocurrió esta idea super loca y decidí comenzarla gracias al apoyo de una gran amiga.

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko-sama pero se los pedi prestado para esta idea. (Que va! simplemente los tomé)

Ahora les invito a que descubran este fic.

* * *

_INTRUSO_

_._

_._

_._

-Sean Bienvenidos al fic-concurso "Intruso". N.I. 4ever es su locutora. También nos acompañan todo el elenco de Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi les ha dado este tiempo libre para acompañarnos.

-Ok, que alguien me diga que rayos hago aquí?.- dice Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues veras mí querido Hanyou, tu y los demás van a ayudarme con el fic-concurso.

-Oh que bien un concurso, todos participaremos?.- esa fue Rin.

-No pequeña Rin, ustedes no participaran, sino los lectores.

-Entonces nosotros solo te ayudaremos?.- preguntó Sango.

-Por así decirlo si.

-Deberías explicar las reglas.- Kagome me sugirió.

-Si, las reglas son las siguientes:

1. Cada semana publicaré un capitulo idéntico a los capítulos del anime

-Pero si es idéntico en que consiste el concurso?.- Kagura llegó volando en su pluma interesada.

-Déjenme decir la regla numero 2. Bien continúo:

2. Probaremos que tan fans son de Inuyasha, ya que en cada capitulo habrán 3 cosas cambiadas al capitulo original seleccionado, ya sea un personaje que no iba o alguna acción que tampoco iba. Tienen que ser muy atentos.

-Te refieres a que nosotros reemplazaremos a algunos o haremos cosas que no son?.- Naraku tenía su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Exactamente. En conclusión los participantes tendrán que averiguar: quien o que es el intruso del capítulo. También, este concurso tiene como objetivo hacer que vuelvan a tener la pasión de leer todos los detalles, pues no nieguen que a veces solo leen los diálogos, yo a veces también lo hago.

-¿Qué?! Ustedes no leen todo?.- Shippo intervino

-Es solo a veces, por mi parte puedo decir que es cuando ando rápido o veo un parrafote! Sigamos con la otra regla:

3. Al ser 3 cosas que cambiaré, cada una vale 1 punto, así que si responden todas bien conseguirán los 3 puntos y vaya que seria una gran ventaja y demostrarían que son fanáticos del anime. Rumiko estaría orgullosa de ustedes.

-Pero para poder ganar deben de leer todo.- Shippo se cruzó de brazos complacido.

-Tengo una duda.- un remolido se hizo presente.- Como ellos podrán participar?

-Veras Koga, eso es parte de la regla numero 4:

4. Los primeros 7 comentarios que deseen participar estarán dentro (o si son menos pues también) y, al final de cada capitulo serán anunciados los puntajes de cada quien. En total serán 10 capítulos, la persona con el mayor puntaje al final tendrá el derecho de escoger los personajes y el género para un fic que esta servidora le hará. ES FANFICTION!

-Suena interesante.- habló Miroku.- Así veremos que tanto me conocen las bellas doncellas que participaran.- dijo pero cierta persona lo golpeo.

-No serán otras sus intenciones excelencia?!.- Sango lo vio enojada.

-Siguiente regla:

5. La audiencia puede apoyar a su competidor favorito pero OJO seria prudente que si saben cuales fueron los cambios no lo dijeran pues se le iría la emoción al concurso. Agradecería que se abstengan de decirlo pero me encantaría ver como apoyan a su concursante preferido y tal vez algunas palabras de ánimo a la locutora…

-Emm bueno, hare como si no vi nada, entonces, la ultima regla:

6. La más importante de todas: DIVIERTANSE! Esta claro que esto no mide cuan fans son, todos somos fanáticos ya sea que estemos empezando a ver el anime, lo hayamos dejado por falta de tiempo, lo vimos hace años o simplemente lo repitamos una y otra vez.

-Quemaré con mi báculo de dos cabezas a toda aquella que no sepa identificarme!.- Jaken parecía un desquiciado lanzando fuego por doquier.

-Jaken! Cuidado si me quemas la computadora!

-Cállate tu niña!.- una piedra cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias Sesshomaru, tu sirviente se emociono de mas.

-Hmp…- no le dio importancia aparente.

-Una pregunta.- la voz de Myoga logró escucharse.- Como serán seleccionados los capítulos?

-Ah bueno, solo le preguntare a alguien de mi familia que me diga un numero del 1 al 194 y el que digan ese será.

-Muy buena elección.- dijo Kikyo.

-Bien chicos, DEN LO MEJOR DE SI!.- levanté el puño como si fuéramos a batallar.

-SIII!.- exclamaron la mayoría.

-Que lindos se ven todos unidos por el mismo objetivo

-Feh! Es una desgracia tener que estar con el lobo sarnoso

-Para mi tampoco es un honor bestia

-Quieres pelea?

-Cuando quieras

-Hey hey hey! Párenle o las escenas que cambiare serán súper vergonzosas.

-Esto no acaba aquí.- se dijeron ambos.

-Bien.- tomé el micrófono.- QUE SE REPORTEN LOS PARTICIPANTES! (alguna duda pregunten que yo les contesto con gusto)


	2. Participantes

**INTRUSO**

**.**

_Participantes_

_._

-Hola! Es un hecho extraordinario que se hayan presentado los concursantes así de rápido, eso me halaga.

-Pues preséntanos a todas esas bellas jóvenes.- decía Miroku.

-Alguien está emocionado….

-Oh Kami ya quiero conocer a nuestras conocedoras!.- Kagome también se emocionó.

-Otra más…

-De casualidad no hay chicos?.- mencionó Sango y al ver la expresión de Miroku sonrió complacida.

-Supongo que no, nunca he visto un chico en el fandom.

-Ahora quien ríe Sanguito?.- la mencionada lo golpeó.

-Bien, ya es hora de que presente las participantes (sino habrá más catástrofes…).

1. Astrid' Taisho

2. Sara Croft

3. Artistely

4. Nahomi de Granchester

5. Mia Liebheart

6. cami-rin-chan

7. Aiko Hime Aka

-Todas hacen su entrada con sus computadora, tablets o celular; seguramente están entrenando Wao cuanta emoción!

-Veamos de que serán capaces esas chicas.- Kykio dijo rodeada de las serpientes caza almas.

-Sin embargo, una de las participantes me ha advertido de que pueden suspender el concurso, si entendí bien, este tipo de cosas se hacen en los foros.

-Vaya es una lástima, pero no pensaras abandonar tu idea?.- dijo Ayame.

-Claro que no! esta idea se me ocurrió mientras intentaba dormir, no voy a desperdiciarla, pero agradezco mucho la información que me facilitó la concursante, fue muy útil.

-Así se habla!.- me motivó la Ookami.

-Y que han dicho las chicas?.- Kohaku intervino.

-Bueno, PDLovelyGirl no está participando pero ha dado unas muy buenas palabras de apoyo tanto para los personajes, las participantes y su servidora. Y su debilidad son los chicos.

-Parece ser una chica dulce.- dijo Koga.

-Lo es

-Entonces esperemos que nos siga apoyando en toda la competencia.- Miroku expresó sus deseos.

-Bien, la primera participante en unirse, Astrid' Taisho ha expresado una de sus dudas, la cual contesté y según mi perspectiva está emocionada de participar.

-Es bueno preguntar para estar seguros.- apoyó Kagura.

-Si, entonces seguiré; Sara Croft es española, así que no hay que preocuparse por los diálogos, sino por quien suplanta a quien o que escena está mal.

-Y yo que deseaba dar un buen discurso.- Naraku se decepcionó un poco.

-Em… ok señor villano. Artistely nos ha informado de los diálogos y además está contenta de estar aquí.

-Artistely, suena como a artista, esa chica promete.- pronunció Suikotsu.

-Suikotsu, todas prometen, que te guste una porque su seudónimo es parecido a artista es otra cosa.

-Vaya hermano eso no lo sabía.- Jakotsu hizo su comentario.

-Ya, tampoco es para tanto, continuemos. Nahomi de Granchester expresó también su duda y está ansiosa porque haya una escena pues… ejem… entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

-QUE?!.- exclamaron al unísono tan rojos como el haori del Hanyou.

-Despreocúpense, sería algo muy obvio si lo pongo (peor no sería mala idea Muajajajaja)

-Ya llego quien faltaba.- Irasue se hizo presente.- He llegado retrasada pero Rumiko me informó que soy parte de esto.

-Señora Irasue que bien que llegó, claro, usted juega un papel importante como todos los demás.

-Bien, ya estoy informada de todo, así que sigue presentando a quienes me van a identificar.

-Mia Liebheart está muy emocionada y hasta le gustó que ustedes y yo interactuemos.

-No es que sea un placer.- Hiten llegó junto a su hermano Manten

-Pero hermano, ella es joven podemos comérnosla.

-No se atrevan!

-Atrevete y te insinero con mi fuego de zorro.- Shippo salió en mi defensa.

-Iuuu que asco hermano!.- la más pequeña de los hermanos puso cara de asco.

-Soten?

-No permitiré que te la comas!.- dijo Soten.

-Gracias Soten y Shippo.

-Tendré que olvidarme de hacerlo.- dijo Manten

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, entonces, cami-rin-chan ha dicho que quiere participar y llegó a pensar que llegó tarde pero no es así, está dentro de la competencia.

-Eso es suerte.- la anciana Kaede hizo su comentario.

-Claro que si, y ganándose el ultimo lugar disponible esta Aiko Hime Aka quien ha dicho que esto le parece divertido y lindo, creo que gracias a sus buenos deseos fue que Kami hizo que Soten y Shippo salieran en mi defensa para que Manten se quitara de la cabeza comerme.

-Deben de prepararse, no toleraré que fallen conmigo.- ordenó Sesshomaru.

-Eso depende de ellas. Hasta aquí llego la presentación de las participantes, ya conocen más sobre ellas (o lo que comentaron jeje) y a las chicas, ya tienen información sobre sus rivales. Nos vemos la próxima semana con el primer capítulo de la competencia, estén preparadas!


	3. Primer capitulo

**Hola a todos, he aqui el primer capitulo, tomenlo con calma y lean despacio!**

A la carga! Y ya habia dicho que con los dialogos no habria problema, solo que si hago algun cambio en estos lo notaran por la falta de coherencia, es simple, ademas,les cambie palabras para que no se confundieran con el latino y español. Espero comprendan y que tengan suerte!

* * *

**INTRUSO**

**.**

El creador de la perla de Shikon (parte 1)

.

En una cueva, a lo profundo de esta, se podían apreciar cada vez mas huesos de monstruos y al final, la figura petrificada de una mujer.

-Cuando estabas con vida, puedo asegurar que fuiste una de las mujeres más hermosas Midoriko.- una voz sonaba en la cueva.- Tal vez tu belleza fue la principal fuente que creó la perla de Shikon….- la persona que había hablado, se disponía a salir del lugar.

Mientras que, en el claro de un bosque, cierto grupo conformado por una sacerdotisa, un hanyou, un monje, una exterminadora, un kitsune y una nekomata descansaban mientras que también almorzaba. La sacerdotisa del grupo nos narra cómo va yendo la historia explicando el principal motivo de su viaje.

-_'La perla de Shikon brinda poderes a su poseedor y también es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.._ _.Desde aquel momento, nuestro viaje comenzó en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de esa perla, y ahora estamos buscando a Naraku quien posee la mayor parte de esos cristales._

Una ola de brisa inundó el lugar donde almorzaban haciendo que los cabellos siguieran el compas.

_-_Que brisa más agradable.- dijo Sango con Kirara en sus piernas

-Sí, que tranquilidad.- le acompañó Shippo comiendo dos bolas de arroz.

-Aun no hemos conseguido pistas sobre Naraku, es ridículo perder el tiempo de esta manera, Coman rápido!.- mencionó cierto Hanyou devorando el almuerzo.

-Por culpa de su desaparición los monstruos han salido a causar desastres.- habló el monje.- Esto no es nada común.

-Y eso que tiene que ver.- Inuyasha miró a Miroku.

-Que debemos ser educados y comer calmadamente.- le dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Deberías madurar mas Inuyasha.- dijo Shippo.

-Pero que dices!.- ahora enfocó su mirada ambarina en el kitsune.

-Kagome y los demás son humanos debiles no los trates como seres sobrenaturales, estas forzándolos mucho.- Inuyasha emitió un gruñido.

-Nos dijo débiles.- Kagome empezó a reír pero Sango parecía estar indignada con lo dicho por el kitsune sobre ellos.

-La madurez de Shippo nos ayuda mucho.- intervino Miroku.

-Que sucede? Acaso dije algo indebido?.- Shippo miró a todos.

-No, para nada.- le contestó Kagome con una botella de agua en sus manos. Shippo suspiró.

-Verdad que tengo razón? Verdad que si?.- dijo Shippo e Inuyasha se volteó.

-De que presume si es un simple zorro…?.- masculló el Hanyou por lo bajo.- Ya que, no importa, despiértenme cuando terminen de comer.- se acostó en el césped dispuesto a dormir.

-Sí, claro.- afirmó Kagome.

-Hermoso paisaje y la comida esta exquisita.- comentó Miroku.

-Ahh que bonito dia.- dijo Shippo entre un suspiro.

-Si tienes razón.- le siguió Miroku.

-Que es eso?.- Kagome pareció sentir algo.

-Sucede algo?.- le cuestionó Sango observándola.

-Supongo que es mi imaginación pero… .- se puso de pie.- Percibo algo parecido a la presencia de un fragmento.- Inuyasha la miró.

-Por qué no lo dices con seguridad Kagome?.- le habló el Hanyou.

-Por que su presencia es distinta a la de siempre.- ella mencionó analizando mientras que Inuyasha ahora tenía un gesto asombrado.

-Por donde es?.- él se puso de pie

-En aquella dirección..-ella señaló hacia adelante.- Y está acercándose!.- ahora miraba con horror.

Un hombre corría por su vida, le perseguía una especie de monstruo lagarto-serpiente, pero estaba cansado al parecer había corrido bastante, se respiración era agitada y el monstruo solo le decía que esperara, claro, como si lo haría. Luego vio delante suyo a un hombre mitad bestia con ropajes rojos interceptar el camino.

-Yo me encargaré de él.- mencionó dando unos pasos hacia delante.

-No tema, ya está a salvo.- el hombre se encontró con un extraño grupo cuando un monje le habló.

-Puede estar tranquilo.- le dijo la exterminadora y el les dio las gracias para luego mirar el enfrentamiento.

-Que es lo que quieres muchacho? Piensas interrumpirme mientras cazo a mi presa?.- el monstruo se dirigió a Inuyasha quien miró en dirección a la que percibía los fragmentos.

-Es el Kagome?.- le preguntó

-Sí, el fragmento de Shikon está en el interior de su estomago.- afirmó.- Pero creo que no….- dijo para sí.

-Mas te vale que confieses donde encontraste ese fragmento de Shikon!.- Inuyasha agarró la empuñadura de su espada

-Jajaja ya que saben que tengo uno de los fragmentos entréguenme a ese hombre si no quieren morir.- alardeó el monstruo.

-Y yo te pediré que regreses ese fragmento y te largues cuanto antes!.- amenazó el Hanyou.

-Eres un insolente!.- se elevó dispuesto a atacar al hombre de cabellos plateados.-Les mostraré todos mis poderes!.- lanzó una especie de neblina.

-Que son inferiores!.- y de un salto Inuyasha lo partió en dos con colmillo de acero.

Ya derrotado el monstruo, el cadáver cayó al suelo y algo bajaba también, grande fue la sorpresa al ver una forma esférica desprender el mismo brillo que la perla de Shikon.

-Y eso que es?.- la azabache miraba curiosa el objeto.- La perla de Shikon!?

-Imposible.- dijo el monje. Inuyasha la tomó con delicadeza en su mano y al observarla teniéndola entre sus dejos esta empezaba a framentarse.

-Que es lo que pasa?.- dijo pero la perla de rompió.

-Inuyasha rompió la perla!.- exclamó el zorro desde el hombro de Kagome.

-Ay no seas tonto la verdadera perla no se rompería fácilmente.- se defendió.

-Pero su presencia era muy parecida a la original … por qué?.- decía la chica de ropa extraña.

-Esa era una copia falsa de la perla de Shikon.- el hombre que salvaron intervino y los demás se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo.- Hay una criatura que está intentando crear de nuevo esa joya.

-A que te refieres con eso?.- dijo el hanyou

-Disculpen la molestia pero les puedo pedir un poco de agua.- Kagome le ofreció una botella y el hombre admiró el extraño envase que le ofreció la joven. Mientras que Inuyasha se preguntaba mentalmente que quien seria ese hombre…

Lo que ellos no sabían era que un ser observaba y escuchaba detrás de un árbol, emitió una sonrisa arrogante para luego marcharse sigilosamente. El grupo se sentó alrededor del hombre que.

-Me llamo Izumo y trabajo como delegado en un templo cercano.- Shippo e Inuyasha preguntaron acerca de su profesión ya que no sabían que era un delegado.

-Es muy fácil, es una persona que está a cargo del lugar, mi abuelo también lo hace.- aclaró Kagome.

-Ya veo, por eso eres una sacerdotisa no?.- dijo Izumo pero Inuyasha le dijo que continuara.- El templo nos ha pedido estudios, la verdad es todo muy interesante, aprendemos de distintas regiones, investigamos y descubrimos todo…

-Espera, a mi no me interesa saber tu profesión solo quiero saber sobre la falsa perla.- le interrumpió Inuyasha.

-Pues justamente el tema que estaba investigando era sobre esa misteriosa perla.- informó.

-Con razón sabia todo con detalles.- le dijo Sango.

-Como todos saben, este mundo hay cuatro tipos de almas.- comenzó a explicar

-Aramitama, Nagimitama, Kushimitama y Sakimitama son esas verdad?.- continuo Miroku.-Al reunirse las 4 se forma una esencia es decir, la mente dentro de nosotros.

-Por ahí empieza todo?.- Preguntó Inuyasha sin entender nada.

-La otra vez comentaron eso pero no entendí nada.

-Si es verdad.- Kagome apoyó a Shippo.

-Mejor explica porque ese monstruo llevaba una falsa perla de Shikon.- le sugirió el Hanyou.

-Se la regalaron.- bien, Inuyasha le preguntó que quien? Obviamente.- Otro monstruo.- otra respuesta obvia.

-Ah con que quieres pelear eh?.- Inuyasha le agarró de la ropa pero Kagome lo defendió al Izumo afirmar que no lo dijo con esa intención.

-Perdónelo, lo que queremos saber era porque empezó el monstruo a perseguirlo.

-Eso fue porque descubrí a esos monstruo y eso no les agradó.- le contestó a la azabache..- Escuche que había un templo donde mostraban la leyenda sobre la perla.- recordaba haber subido una colina y haber visto una luz violácea.- Todo marchaba bien pero cuando entre a los bosque me perdí en el camino y mientras intentaba encontrarlo descubrí a una criatura dándole a otra esa perla falsa.- terminó de contar su relato mientras caminaba junto con el grupo que lo salvó.

-No era alguien llamado Naraku?.- le preguntó Inuyasha.

-No, se hacía llamar maestro Mushin y mencionó que esa perla no estaba perfeccionada pero que con el tiempo cumpliría la misma función que la otra.

-Quiere decir que los monstruos están creando una nueva perla?

-Eso fue lo único que escuché.- aclaró a la sacerdotisa.

Llegaron al lugar donde antes Izumo descubrió a las criatura, Sango inspeccionaba desde arriba con Kirara, mientras que Miroku afirmaba no sentir ninguna presencia fuera de lo normal. Inuyasha olfateaba el aire sin encontrar rastro de Naraku, además conociéndolo ese villano no perdería el tiempo en eso. Ni siquiera Kagome percibía algo.

-Oigan.- Sango llamó su atención.- Hay una aldea en aquella dirección.- señaló.

-Qué extraño no hay nadie.- dijo Miroku al haberse dividido para buscar pistas pero la aldea estaba inhabitada.

-Tampoco se percibe alguna presencia.

-Habrá ocurrido algo?.- dijo Kagome seguida de Sango.

-Que pasó con el muchacho?.- llegó Inuyasha junto a sus amigos y Kagome llamaba a Izumo ya que no estaba entre ellos.

Luego de buscarlo Inuyasha y Shippo lo vieron en una especie de templo con unas aves colgando de su brazo y al preguntarle que hacia los pájaros salieron volando.

-En este lugar veneraban a un Dios que fundó este lugar pero….- miró hacia atrás y Shippo entró en el lugar notando que no había nadie.

-Un Dios fundador?.- Kagome preguntó llegando con los demás.

-Se dice que ahi se descubrieron dos almas, la Kushimitama y la Sakimitama, es un relato famoso.- añadió Izumo. Kagome lo encontró interesante.

-Kushimitama representa la sabiduría y Sakimitama el amor no es asi?.- dijo el monje.

-Aramitama es el valor y Nagimitama la amistad.- continuo.- Valor, amistad, sabiduría y amor son los cuatro elementos que crean la perla de Shikon.- Shippo cayó al suelo sin entender nada.

-Dejen de decir cosas tan complicadas, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.- dijo Inuyasha. Miroku añadió que debía investigar y el Hanyou le apoyó para revisar los alrededores al igual que las chicas.

-No encontramos nada que raro…- comentaba Kagome con Shippo encontrándose con Izumo quien observaba el cielo.

-Que estás haciendo?

-Me pregunto por qué el sol es tan destellante y desprende tanto calor.- le contestó a Shippo.

-El sol siempre ha sido destellante.- afirmó el zorro.

-No puedo evitar esa inquietud, será que habrá algo que lo haga arder? Que tan lejos está?.- decía colocando sus manos en forma de rodear al sol. El kitsune se encontraba raro esas preguntas.

-Pero es la primera vez que conozco a alguien así en esta época y es algo emocionante.- le dijo Kagome a Shippo.

-Eso es algo común donde tu vives Kagome?

-Me pregunto porqué existen las noches.- seguía hablando Izumo.

-Veras, Izumo es un científico.- le aclaró la sacerdotisa al incrédulo Shippo.

-Oye aun no entiendo lo de las cuatro almas me lo explicarías?.- le pidió Shippo a Izumo.

-Bueno, el valor es la que nos ayuda a enfrentar los peligros.- le empezó a explicar entiendo mejor el asunto.- La amistad la brindamos con generosidad; con la sabiduría aprendemos, siempre es importante saber mucho mas; y el amor es un sentimiento de nuestro ser.

-Ahora si se de que hablas, como decías nombres tan raros como nagimitama la verdad no entendía nada.- Shippo hablaba contento mientras Izumo le explicaba de nuevo que representaba cada una.

-De esas almas se forma la perla, luego están la obi y el magatsuji, al sellar todo ese caos es donde nace el poder de la perla de Shikon.- bien, ahora le complicó mas la existencia al zorro.

-Espera! No huyas!.- esa voz? La de Sango.- No te hare daño.- le hablaba a un hombre que corría y ella le perseguía en Kirara.

-No te acerques!.- le dijo pero su camino fue cortado por el monje.

-Tranquilo, solo somos forasteros no nos atreveríamos a hacerte algo.- Miroku transmitió sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

-No te acerques monstruo!.- señaló a Shippo acompañado de Kagome quienes llegaron junto a ellos preguntando qué pasaba. Pero el monje le aclaró que ni el kitsune ni la nekomata eran peligrosos.

-Que paso? Por qué la aldea esta vacía?.- el monje ahora le preguntó. El hombre se tiró al suelo llorando y Sango intentaba consolarlo.

-Unos monstruos… llegaron…- decía entre lagrimas luego de que Sango le brindara seguridad.- Se llevaron a todos los habitantes.- recordaba que era de noche.- Como necesitábamos madera, fui a la aldea vecina que vive de vender madera.

Con dolor había visto cuando los monstruos llegaron y amenazaron con quemar la casa de sus padres; el líder obligó a que todos los de la aldea salieran secuestrándolos, pero él se salvó por haber salido de la aldea presenciando todo detrás de un árbol. Todo paso hace cinco días y desde entonces se mantuvo en el gallinero.

-Oigan, ustedes saben que hicieron con todos? O… ya se los comieron?.- preguntó desesperado el hombre pero Izumo negó sus dos preguntas afirmando que entonces no los habrían secuestrado.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido, los monstruos son muy listos.- dijo Miroku.

-Debe haber algún motivo por el cual los dejaron con vida.- continuo Sango y al hombre le surgió la esperanza. La exterminadora y el monje le prometieron encontrarlos y eliminar a los monstruos.

-Lo único malo es que pronto anochecerá.- Miroku miró el cielo.

-La noche oculta muchas cosas, no importa que sea todo termina siendo víctima de las tinieblas.- decía Izumo. Miroku dudó pero apoyó la idea suponiendo que a eso se refería.

-Ah! Percibo la presencia de la perla.- dijo Kagome y al todos voltearse se encontraron con esas criaturas.

-Oh pero que sorpresa!.- el líder tenía dos puntos en la frente y un tipo de sombrero alto, también piel muy blanca y los ojos con bordes rojos, sin duda era un monstruo.- Me pareció extraño ver tantas presencias humanas pero lo mejor es que llevan fragmentos genuinos.- el hombre indicó que ellos eran los culpables del secuestro.- Más vale que me los entreguen o los destruiré.- amenazó

-No señor! Ustedes son los que deben acceder.- Miroku se aflojó el rosario.- Tú debes ser el maestro Mushin, en donde dejaste a los aldeanos?.- tenía una actitud amenazante.

-Estimado monje, he escuchado muchos rumores sobre ti, que tienes un agujero en la mano.- la criatura comentaba.

-Oh entonces esto va a ser rápido.- dijo Miroku y los monstruos iban a atacarlo por las órdenes de Mushin. En ese momento el monje abrió su agujero negro absorbiéndolos.- Espero que con esto hayan entendido.- cerró su mano pero algo lo paralizaba.

-Olvidaba decirte que en estas perlas falsas se concentra una energía maligna.- el líder se divertía con una de ellas en su mano mientras que Miroku luchaba por mantenerse en pie.- En pocas palabras, esto es un veneno para ti.

-Esas perlas son para perjudicar a las personas!.- entendió Izumo.

-Todos ellos poseen perlas falsas tengan mucho cuidado.- Kagome estaba rabiosa.

La lucha empezó, la sacerdotisa ordenó que Izumo y el desconocido se escondieran. Miroku lanzaba sus pergaminos pero no eran de mucha ayuda, ni siquiera las flechas de Kagome y el hiraikotsu lo esquivaban, eran muy resistentes, tal vez por el poder de las perlas pero, como habían creado algo tan fuerte?

Otra pregunta… e Inuyasha? El llegó justo a tiempo a salvarlos eliminando a tres con sus garras de acero. Shippo le preguntó su paradero pero el hanyou lo mandó a callar. Mushin llamó a dos de los suyos quienes se volvieron más grandes, pero para Inuyasha y colmillo de acero eso no era nada.

Un monstruo secuestró a los escondidos pero los grandes evitaron el paso a Inuyasha que los iba a rescatar atacándolo de inmediato y tuvo que utilizar la espada como defensa. Sango iba en Kirara a rescatarlos pero una especie de telaraña se lo evitaba hasta que Kagome le salvó con una de sus flechas sagradas y con el viento cortante y el hiraikotsu eliminaron a los que les impedían el paso.

-Eso estuvo bien!.- exclamó Shippo.

-No, no está bien, los demás han escapado.- dijo Inuyasha.- Sango! Por allá! Sigámoslos.- se dirigieron en la dirección que el señalo.

La gente estaba en una cueva, dentro de un tipo de huevo, custodiados por un demonio sapo.

-Que almas tan exquisitas tenemos!.- dijo el sapo gigante.

-No te los comas Gamagiro.- ordenó Mushin.- Quítale el alma a este infeliz!.- soltó al desconocido que de un golpe reaccionó y vio como estaban todos.

-Descuida, ya estarás con ellos.- dijo Gamagiro al ver que el hombre buscaba una forma de sacarlos.

Encontraron la cueva, Shippo iluminaba con su fuego siguiendo todos el rastro que Inuyasha tenía en su nariz que se le complicaba por el olor a monstruo. Kagome sintió la presencia leve de las perlas al fondo de la cueva y al llegar, una de ellas se acercaba. Inuyasha desenvaino su espada pero fue lanzado por los aires empezando a enojarse con el monstruo; al disiparse el polvo, se veía que tenía un arma-bate al parecer con muchas perlas falsas e incitaba a Inuyasha a pelear. El demonio era muy fuerte y usando un tipo de barrera evitó el viento cortante.

-Sacerdotiza de la perla Shikon.- se dirigió a Kagome.- Si no pules bien el alma de una persona sigue siendo igual que una piedra.

-_'Que cosas dice?.-_ pensó. El demonio volvió a atacar, quebrando el suelo y causando una avalancha de rocas y todos cayeron por el precipicio.

* * *

-Hasta aqui llegó el primer reto

-Ahhh cuanto trabajo!.- se quejó el hanyou.

-Pero valio la pena.- continuo Miroku.

-Ahora las concursantes deben averiguar cuales fueron los cambios.

-Espero que no se equivoquen, no les perdonaré si lo hacen.- dijo Kagura.

-Si, bueno.

-Que has sabido de ellas?.- preguntó Kagome.

-Todas estan muy entusiasmadas y se que daran lo mejor de si, incluso, nuestra seguidora PDLovelyGirl casi le da un ataque cardiaco... Tambien tenemos otra seguidora Emi Hike quien seguira al pendiente de todo.

-Eso es genial!.- exclamó Shippo.

-Claro, ahora descansen que aun hay trabajo por hacer


	4. Segundo Capitulo, segundo reto

-Bienvenidos al área de comentarios de Intruso! esto pasara siempre antes de un capitulo...- hablaba cierta pulga tomando el lugar que no le correspondia.

-Myoga! alejate de mi microfono!.- la mando a volar.

-Señorita no me pagan para que me maltrates.- se defendio la pulga ahora voladora.

-Ejem... ''de hecho no les pago''... si claro. Bien, a continuacion, estos son los verdaderos intrusos:

1. Mushin suplanta al villano.

2. el hombre suplanta al niño que fue encontrado en la aldea,

3. el hombre hombre (que en si era un niño, véase cambio 2) no fue a buscar madera, sino que fue castigado en el gallinero por su padre al portarse mal.

-Por que pusiste a que ese viejo borracho tomara mi lugar?.- dijo Horoshi enfadado.

-Por que si, y por que eres feo, bueno, los dos son raros.

-A mi me da igual.- Mushin bebe sake.

-Ya estas muy tomado!.- le recalcó Shippo.

-Quien diria que me salve del secuestro por portarme mal, creo que deberia hacerlo mas seguido.- dijo el niño.

-Fue mejor ir a buscar madera.- dijo el niño vuelto hombre, ahora, ambos discutian.

-SILENCIO!.- gritó Inuyasha.

-Em si...

-Quienes descubrieron los intrusos?.-intervino Sango cambiando el tema.

-Bueno, veamos... empecemos con **Sara Croft, **ya que fue la primera en contestar y, dio mas respuestas de las que esperabamos...**  
**

-Wow entonces estaba decidida a acertar en todas.- dijo Rin.

-Eso parece, ella notó que el Maestro Mushin no era el culpable, pero no se acordó de Horoshi, algo dudosa pero acertó en lo del niño y, por poco acierta en lo del castigo, pero por usar otros argumentos, no valio.

-Como que no se acuerda de mi? soy alguien epico en esto!

-Horoshi, creo que soy mas importante.- Mushin le brindaba sake.

-''Bien, eso es raro'' **Aiko Hime Aka **descubrio lo del niño y su castigo. Y, bueno, le mando saludos a Sesshomaru.- este solo asintio.

-Ves viejo, no eres tan importante.- Mushin ya estaba durmiendo de la borrachera.- Oye! hasme caso!.- Horoshi lo intento despertar.

-Sigamos, **Mia Liebheart** em... etto... pues... creo que se confundio, pero SUERTE EN ESTE!

-Eh? bueno, entonces dinos sus fallos.- Naraku queria saber.

-Bueno, en un dialogo parece que no noto la ''a'' porque decia ''aclaró a la sacerdotiza'', tambien es verdad que Inuyasha no hablo de ir a ver chicas, pero tampoco se referia a eso, y bueno, el otro error fue mio.

-Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y es lo que importa, tiene mi apoyo para que lo logre con este capitulo.- dijo Miroku.

-Si!, **Astrid' Taisho** acertó con Mushin y Horoshi, pero ella si se acordo del nombre del villano.

-Ven? si soy importante.

-Quien es ese?.- apenas Inuyasha reparó en la presencia de Horoshi, quien se sintio caer con esa pregunta.

-Alguien...''pobre Horoshi'' ...**cami-rin-chan** tambien se acordó de Horoshi, y casi acierta bien el nombre. Tambien que el hombre no fue a comprar madera.

-lo hizo bien.- dijo Kanna.

-Ponle mas emocion Kanna.- le dijo Kagura.- Bien continua.

-**Artistely... **sin darse cuenta descubrio todo, y tambien se pueden referir a ella como Ara.

-Eso es tener suerte!.- dijo Ginta.

-Vaya que si!..pero Miroku, ya que sabes de eso, puedes aclararnos si es Nagimitama o Nigimitama, Shippo me confundio y pense que era Nagimitama.

-Mmmm no lo se, ya se me olvido el libreto por pensar en mi Sanguito.- contestó

-QUE?!.- exclamaron todos

-Emmm...y por ultimo **Nahomi de Granchester** resolvió que el hombre era un niño y quiso disculparse por si se equivocaba.

-No tiene porque, todos fallan de vez en cuando.- alentó Ayame.

-Si, **Emi Hike** nos ha seguido apoyando, y cree haber resuelto dos de los intrusos, es un orgullo.

-Es bueno que nos apoye, ya que no nos pa***...- la locutora le tapó la boca.

-Jeje no le hagan caso a Hakaku... Tambien **PDLovelyGirl** nos apoya a los competidores, los actores y a la locutora con sus lindas palabras.**  
**

-Sigo pensando que debe sera alguien tierna.- habló Koga pensativo.

-Si, bueno, hemos charlado mucho asi que dejemos que los participantes vean el reto de hoy.

* * *

**INTRUSO**

**.**

La batalla en el bosque de los lamentos

.

Inuyasha y los demás se encontraban en un siniestro bosque, donde los arboles prácticamente no tenían hojas; el Hanyou, a cuatro patas olfateaba el suelo buscando una salida…

-Como vas? Aun no encuentras la salida?.- Shippo se puso a nivel.

-Déjame no me distraigas!.- continuaba buscando el rastro.

-Has estado así desde la mañana, apresúrate antes de que anochezca.- Shippo siguió insistiendo, eso le chocó a Inuyasha.

-Ah Shippo, por que estas temblando?.- le preguntó al kitsune quien parecía gelatina… parecía tener miedo del lugar y ante la pregunta una gota le recorrió.

-Excelencia este bosque es tenebroso.- Sango dijo lo obvio de espaldas al monje

-Lo sé, seguramente es el refugio de alguna criatura maligna.- respondió Miroku.

En ese momento un sonido se escuchó asustando al monje, a la exterminadoa y al Kitsune. Este último estaba erizado en la cabeza de Inuyasha temblando, mientras que el hanyou tenía una expresión enojada.

-Ay se volvió a reventar!.- dijo Kagome viendo la llanta trasera de su bicicleta desinflada.

-Ya tira eso a la basura que no te sirve de nada Kagome!.- le dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo a Shippo de la ropa.

-No lo hare! Además mi mama por fin me la compro!.- rebatió la sacerdotisa percibiendo algo.- Se acerca una… presencia maligna.

-Por fin se aparece el dueño de este bosque.

-Sera algún demonio o alguna serpiente?.- Miroku y Sango estaban alertas.

Luego, muchas mariposas llegaron invadiendo el lugar.

-Ja! No creo que compliquen mucho las cosas.- Inuyasha decía lanzando a Shippo a un lado, literalmente.- Déjate de payasadas! Empieza a pelear!.- utilizo el viento cortante.

Una risa se oyó tras disiparse el ataque, dejando ver a un sujeto de piel blanca, marcas rojas debajo del rostro, cabello largo y negro sujeto en una cola y en sus manos tenía un hacha.

-Sean bienvenidos al bosque de los lamentos.- hablo aquel ser.

-Pero si es….- Miroku pareció reconocerlo.

-Kagome! Ese monstruo es….- Shippo también.

-Sí, es gatenmaru.

-Ah, con que conocen a Gatenmaru, la vergüenza de nuestra honorable familia. Se alió con humanos y fue asesinado por un hibrido.- dijo el sujeto.

-Ja! Lamento decirte que yo… soy ese hibrido del que hablas. Y recuerdo muy bien el final de esa batalla.- Inuyasha rememoró el momento en que se convirtió en demonio matando al tal Gatenmaru con sus garras aun en su forma verdadera.- SI DESEAS VENGAR SU MUERTE, CON GUSTO ACEPTARE EL DESAFIO!.- apuntó su espada hacia él.

-Vengar su muerte? Por favor, es natural que haya muerto un ser inútil como el, además me tiene sin cuidado.

-A mi también, PORQUE LAS CRIATURAS COMO USTEDES SIEMPRE SERAN DETESTABLES!

-Inuyasha!.- pronuncio Kagome cuando Inuyasha decidió pelear.

El enemigo lanzo de su boca unas esferas azules, y la que se dirigía al hanyou este la esquivo con la espada. La criatura esquivo el golpe mortal que le iba asestar Inuyasha, desplegando sus alas de mariposa emprendiendo vuelo, por lo que otra vez el Hanyou falló. Se oyo el grito de sus acompañantes, y las esferas que antes habían sido lanzadas, se estaban entrando en sus cuerpos.

-Que es esto!?.- exclamó Kagome.

-NO PUEDO QUITARMELO SE ESTA METIENDO EN MI CUERPO MUY RAPIDO!.- voceaba el kitsune.

-Absorve…. Nuestros poderes.- Miroku cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando la sfera entro en el.

Inuyasha iba a auxiliarlos, pero el monstruo lanzó algo que los envolvió en una especie de capullo.

-Kagome!.- intentaba romper esa cosa, pero colmillo de acero no funcionaba contra eso, sintiendo algo de pánico. Y el demonio rio macabramente.

-No hay nada más bajo que alimentarse de la sangre humana, mi familia se alimenta de las almas y del terror.- el causante desapareció de la vista de cualquiera.

Ya que colmillo no hacia efecto, Inuyasha utilizaba sus garras para intentar romper esos capullos, pero no funcionaba, aunque, pudo ver quien estaba dentro.

-Miroku! Levántate MIROKU!.- y ya no lo pudo ver más.- Sango! Resiste!.- fue a otro, y ejercía fuerza con las manos, pero nada.

-No importa cuánto los llames, ellos jamás te escucharan.- se oía la voz del enemigo.

-Shippo! Shippo responde!.- todos estaban inconscientes.

-Mis capullos se encargaran de comerse sus cuerpos y almas hasta el amanecer.- no se veía, pero se oía.

Inuyasha retrocedió, tomando su espada, esperanzado de que funcionara el viento cortante, pero no fue así, más bien pareció que empeorara todo.

-Es imposible, la única manera de liberarlos es derrotando a Garamaru.- envaino la espada.

-Despierten en sus pesadillas, para que muestren esos temores que guardaban dentro de su corazón!.- dentro del capullo, los chicos estaban amarrados e inconscientes mientras que las palabras de Garamaru hacían efecto en sus memorias.

. . .

_Kohaku perseguía a Kirara, pero no lograba atraparla…_

_-Espera! Kirara!.- y eso, estaba en su forma pequeñita y tierna. La nekomata le saltó encima haciéndolo caer._

_-Te encuentras bien Kohaku?.- Sango le preguntaba riendo._

_-Si aun le cuesta trabajo, quiere decir que aun es demasiado pronto.- habló la madre de ellos dos._

_-Eso no es verdad madre, el ya sabe manejar muy bien la cuchilla con cadena._

_-Si tu lo dices.._

_-No te preocupes, si algo llega a pasar estaré a su lado._

_Eso fue hasta la masacre que el mismo Naraku provocó. Donde Sango vio como todos morían y ella no podía hacer nada, ya que el asesino era… Kohaku… múltiples flechas se clavaron en el cuerpo de su hermano, y ella, quiso ayudarlo, era el único que le quedaba… pero él mismo, siendo manipulado, le clavó la cuchilla en su espalda, hiriéndola._

. . .

_-Baila! Baila! Si!.- unas mujeres tocaban y bailaban siendo miradas por un maestro borracho._

_-Que divertidas! Qué te parece Miroku, verdad que así se te olvidan todas las cosas desagradables?.- en ese entonces, Miroku era un niño._

_-Señor Mushin, dígame porqué mi padre no está con nosotros.- exigió saber y el vejestorio sorbió de su sake.- Señor Mushin…_

_-Tu padre dijo que no quería despedirse de nosotros ya que sería duro.- despedirse de ellos?- Ahora el debe estar…._

_Una gran fuerza absorbía todo a su paso._

_-PADREE!.- Mushin agarraba a Miroku, quería salvar a su padre.._

_. . ._

_Un kitsune corría por un prado…_

_-Papa! Mira esto! Mira todas las bellotas que reuní.- dejo caerlas al suelo al ver que dos sujetos habían matado a su padre, uno de ellos, usaba su piel como ropa._

_-Papaa!.- lloraba en el suelo._

_. . ._

_-Que ocurre sota?.- Kagome le preguntaba a su hermano frente a la pagoda del pozo._

_-Buyo se metió aquí….Hermana este lugar me da mucho escalofrio…- contestó._

_-Pero si ya estas adentro.- Kagome empezó a bajar las escaleras buscando al gato mientras su hermano la llamaba.- Este veneno es de…No puede ser es imposible!.- vio con horror el pozo de donde una luz violácea se veía acompañada de una risa maquiavélica.-Sota! Hay que salir de aquí! Deprisa!.- el muchacho cayo al suelo cuando una persona salió del pozo, era Kagura, pero la azabache logro levantarlo._

_Ambos corrieron fuera del lugar, y el veneno invadía todo._

_-Que sucede Kagome?.- su madre y el abuelo se dirigían hacia allá._

_-Por que tanto escándalo?_

_-Noo! No se acerquen!.- ella les decía._

_La pagoda se destruyó y el veneno se expandió y de este Kagura se abalanzo a los hermanos Higurashi._

_. . ._

Las pesadillas estaban comiendo el alma y cuerpo de cada uno…

-Sufran, luego un temor grande esta esperándolos….- decía Garamaru.- Su corazón vivirá la peor angustia que hayan imaginado.

-Maldito, que le hiciste a mis amigos!?.- el intentaba asestarle un golpe.

-Solo los puse a soñar.-a soñar? fue su respuesta.- Tanto los humanos como los monstruos tienen temores, y en los sueños toman formas distintas, eso es lo que nos sirve de alimento.

-Pon ahora mismo en libertad a Kagome y a los demás!.- ordenó Inuyasha pero Garamaru se negaba.

-Puedo ver el temor que sientes por perderlos.- que decía?.- Mostraras esa inseguridad hasta que decidas aliarte con gente mala.

Para el hanyou, eso eran tonterías, se abalanzo a la criatura chocando a colmillo de acero contra el hacha que poseía.

-Peleare por mi cuenta, pero mis amigos no te servirán de alimento!.- el choque de poder se notaba.- ESO JAMAS LO VOY A PERMITIR!

Garamaru demostró su verdadera identidad, diciéndole al hanyou que usaría su miedo a estar solo para vencerlo, y este, lanzo su viento cortante volviéndolo cenizas. Pero aun no había ganado, porque mientras él se alimentara de las almas de los otros, resucitaría.

-Ag! Esos capullos no se deshacen…que puedo hacer? Como los salvare?

Intentó por todos los medios físicos romper esos capullos, colmillo de acero no lo lograba, ni sus garras tampoco.

-Kagome…Shippo, Miroku, Sango!.- no sabía qué hacer.

. . .

_-Kohaku…_

_-Hermana alégrate! Por fin extermine a unos monstruos!.- extermino unos monstruos?_

_-Que hiciste!?.- Sango vio con horror la sangre en su hacha, era sangre de sus amigos, de Kirara, Kagome, Shippo…_

_-Apuesto a que si padre me viera estaría orgulloso, tú qué piensas hermana, verdad que si?_

_Sintió un dolor en el alma y con lagrimas uso su hiraikotsu contra Kohaku, pero después de lo que hizo, abrazo a su hermano menor que yacía en el suelo, y otra vez, el le apuñaló por la espalda._

_-Tú tienes la culpa hermana, eso te pasa por no felicitarme._

_. . ._

_-Señor Mushin suélteme!.- Miroku se soltó del monje corriendo._

_-Miroku! El agujero que llevas en la mano puede absorberte!._

_-Lo encontrare, tengo que hallar a Naraku!.- encontró al que buscaba parando en seco. _

_la mano maldita de Miroku empezó a reaccionar por si sola, Sango, Kagome y Shippo se preocupaban por él, pero él no quera que se le acercaran, podrían terminar mal, y asi fue, los absorbió._

_-Todo esto es por tu culpa maldito! Tu le hiciste la maldición a mi abuelo!.- dijo escuchando las palabras de Naraku en las que afirmaba que al monje no le importo sacrificar a los demás para salvarse. A fin de cuentas, el agujero empezaba a absorberlo._

_. . ._

_Shippo huia de muchos demonios lagarto, pero su camino fue cortado por los hermanos relámpago, salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda._

_. . ._

_-Ay no, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.- Kagome se durmió en la escuela._

_-Que te sucede Kagome?.- le preguntó Eri llamando su atención con el lapicero.- No es normal que te quedes dormida durante las clases._

_-te quedaste dormida.- dijo Ayumi._

_-No será porque has estudiado mucho?.- le pregunto Yuka._

_-No creo que sea por eso Yuka.- una nube negra cubrió el cielo.- No puede ser!.- _

_Kagome se levanto de su asiento y todos los estudiantes que estaban fuera no sabían que sucedia. La chica decía que huyeran, pero el miasma invadió haciendo que todos cayeran desmayados._

. . .

Inuyasha seguía intentado liberarlos, ya tenía una manga rasgada.

-Kagome! Que pasa contigo? Acaso esa es toda tu fuerza!?.- veía como ella empezaba a sucumbir.- Eres de esos que permiten que sus sueños sean devorados por los demás!?.- sus garras no lo rompían.- Que decepción, solo quiero saber si vas a resignarte para derrotar a Naraku yo solo! Y luego no escucharte reclamarme!.- el capullo emitió electricidad pero al hanyou no le importo.- Despierta! No dejes que ese monstruo te devore el corazón!.- salió disparado y al reincorporarse estaba sangrando.- Kagome… te conozco muy bien y se que no eres una mujer débil, por favor… quiero oírte como siempre... DECIRME ABAJO!.- gritó exhausto.

. . .

_-Kohaku… perdóname.- Sango estaba a horcadas sobre el apuntando a su cuello con la espada.- Si no te quito la vida jamás podrás descansar en paz y eso sería muy duro para mí. " Al matarte yo también moriré. Este es el único método para librarte de Naraku''.- lagrimas se desbordaron_

_-No mates a Kohaku.- Miroku sostuvo su mano impidiéndole que lo matara.-Tenemos que recuperarlo con vida._

_-Pero si sigo así, les causare problemas.- sango esquivo su mirada._

_-Por favor, olvídate de eso, es mejor que permanezcamos juntos. Además, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte hacer eso.- las palabras del monje la hicieron reaccionar._

_. . ._

_-A que tanto le tienes miedo!.- Inuyasha tomó la mano maldita de Miroku._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Si vuelves a abrir ese agujero, no te ira nada bien, buscas a Naraku para librarte de esa maldición, ENTONCES REACCIONA Y VAMOS TRAS ESE MALDITO!_

_-Tienes razón…_

_. . ._

_-Tienes que ser fuerte Shippo.- el mencionado huia._

_-Fuego mágico!.- haciendo caso a las palabras que oyó, acabó con todos.- Perfecto!_

_-Jeje, te armaste de gran valor y les diste su merecido.- Inuyasha estaba tras de él._

_-Si!_

_. . ._

_Kagome tropezó al salir corriendo, pero Inuyasha en su forma humana le atrapó._

_-Sabes Kagome? Tu aroma es desagradable._

_-Que cosas dices en un momento asi.- Kagome le miro y Naraku aterrizó. Escapa Inuyasha! Jamás le ganaras con tu apariencia humana._

_-Que tonta!.- el real Inuyasha mitad bestia se hizo presente.- Como voy a dejarte sola?!.- le reclamó.- Yo siempre, te voy a proteger!_

_. . ._

-Es cierto.- Kagome abrió los ojos.- Ahora recuerdo que Inuyasha siempre ha estado conmigo.- lo que la sostenía de desboronó.- Mientras Inuyasha este conmigo, y también mis amigos, puedo superar cualquier cosa.- disparó una flecha librándose del capullo.

Sango lo rompió con el hiraikotsu, Miroku le dio su merecido con su báculo, Shippo lo quemó con su fuego y Kirara lo rasguñó. Así terminaron con sus horribles pesadillas.

-Muchachos!.- Inuyasha se alegró de verlos.- ''Asi se hace, han demostrado su valentia''

-Inuyasha!.- Kagome corrió hacia él.

-Bien, salgamos de este bosque cuanto antes.- dijo el hanyou sonriente visualizando que la salida la cubría una barrera.- Viento cortante!.- uso el poder pero esta vez con la espada roja rompiendo la dicha barrera.

-El bosque desapareció.- dijo Shippo.

-Resulto ser solo una ilusión de Garamaru.- Miroku aclaró.

-Es verdad, estuvimos a punto de morir a manos enemigas.- continuo Sango. Todos observaban el paisaje.

-Sí, Sango tiene la razón.- apoyó Inuyasha y Kagome asintio.- Pero me di cuenta de algo, están totalmente perdidos, si no fuera por mi habrían sido derrotados.- Inuyasha se volteo hacia ellos con las manos en su cintura orgulloso, y todos le miraban, eso lo desconcertó.- Que les pasa? Acaso dije algo malo?

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, todo está bien.- habló Miroku.

-Por esta ocasión te perdonamos.- Shippo estaba en el hombro de la sacerdotisa y Kirara maulló.

- Que quisiste decir con eso?.- Inuyasha le señaló.

-Ay no empieces Inuyasha, todos estamos deacuerdo con tu comentario.- Kagome hizo un ademan con la mano.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo, si creen que mi maravillosa ayuda les salvo la vida, por lo menos agradezcan maleducados.- le miró de mala manera.

-Señorita Kagome que le parece si en representación nuestra le dice algo a Inuyasha?.- sugirió el monje.

-Es verdad.- se le acercó y el se asustó.

-Que haces?.- mientras ella avanzaba, el retrocedía y recordó lo último que le dijo sobre los abajos. Se rascó la mejilla y ella le miró de cerca.

-Inuyasha.- el se puso las manos en la cabeza.- Mu-chas gra-cias.- dijo pausadamente.

-Ay no era lo que estaba esperando.- movió las orejas al oírla y volteo el rostro murmurando.

Los demás avanzaron en la búsqueda o buscar algo de comer dejándolo solo.

-Kagome que fue lo que dijiste!?.- le preguntó gritando.

-No, no lo diré.- espetó.

-Dilo!

-Como fastidias.- siguió caminando.

-Eres una maleducada! Te estoy hablando!.- seguía voceando.

-Bueno, ABAJO!.- el hechizo hizo lo suyo.

Asi, terminó la aventura del dia.

* * *

Ahora, informare de los puntajes, en orden ascendente (si leyeron el area de comentarios al inicio, seran conscientes de ello):

7. **Mia Liebheart **con **0** puntos, pero sabemos que se recuperara, ANIMOS!

6. **Nahomi de Granchester** con **1** punto**  
**

5. **Astrid' Taisho** con ** 1 **punto

4. **cami-rin-chan** con **2** puntos

3. **Aiko Hime Aka **con **2** puntos

2. **Sara Croft** con **2** puntos

1.** Artistely **con **3** puntos, obteniendo el primer puesto.

-Espera, como estableciste el orden si hay algunos empates?

-Veras Shippo, eso dependio de quien respondio primero, ya que el que respondio primero obtuvo un puesto arriba. Espero que me entiendan chicas!

-Seguro que si.- dijo Kagome.

Bien, para que no haya confusiones, habra capitulo todos los viernes.

Suerte! chao!


	5. Reto 3! Estan listos?

-Hola! bienvenidos de nuevo a un nuevo reto, debo decir que el anterior estuvo muy fácil, así que este tal vez lo haya dificultado un poco. Asi que, que dicen los personajes?

-Su excelencia, no puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a Kagome!.- Sango estaba enojada.

-Sango espera! puede ser un intruso!.- Miroku se defendia.

-MIROKU! NO HABLES DE MAS!

-No le creo excelencia!.- el hiraikotsu casi le da de lleno.

-Sanguito! dejame AY! explicarte!.- huia por su vida.- ERA LO QUE DECIA EL GUION!.- como era de esperarse, fue noqueado.

-El monje ha caido.- dijo Kanna.

-Emm si... Hey! hemos tenido una confesion de amor!

-Yo se que mueren por mi.- presumia Bankotsu.

-No fue a ti, fue a... SESSHOMARU!

-QUEEEE!?.- todos tenían las bocas al suelo mirando al youkai quien tenia los ojos mas abiertos.

-Si, Aiko Hime Aka dice que nunca lo defraudara y confeso que LE QUIERE!

Cri cri cri cri...

-Esto debe ser una broma.- Inuyasha apenas reaccionaba.- QUIEN QUIERE A ESE IDIOTA!?

-Etto...''_yo''..._ a mi no me miren, yo no se nada, solo cumplo como locutora.- dije mirando a la nada.

-Hm, ya veo.- fue lo único que dijo, los demás estaban estupefactos.

-Entonces... tenemos una nueva seguidora, su nombre es** Hikari lucian**, me ha dedicado unas lindas palabras, y también el apoyo para los concursantes.

-Cada vez vamos en aumento, QUE BIEN!.- Rin esta contenta

-Si y **Emi Hike **esta evaluándose a ella misma, es hermoso el entusiasmo.**  
**

-Mm esta chica me agrada.- dijo Hoyo.

-Si si, donde esta **PDLovelyGirl**?.- preguntó Koga.**  
**

-Oh, ella... digamos que esta en el hospital por tu culpa.

-Por mi culpa?

-Si, tus palabras la emocionaron tanto que se desmayó.

-Eh? pero solo dije que es tierna y linda, no tiene nada de malo.- Koga estaba extrañado.

-No dije que fuera malo...

-Bien, entonces, veamos los verdaderos intrusos del capitulo anterior!

-Jaken idiota! no oses suplantarme!

-Lo hago mejor que tu!

-Callate renacuajo inutil!.- le di un buen golpe.- Ahora si, estos son los intrusos:

1. No era la madre de Sango, sino el padre con quien habla.

no sale del pozo, sino Naraku.

no ayuda a reaccionar a Sango, sino Inuyasha.

-Espero que no hayan creido que de verdad fue la copia de Kagura quien salio del pozo.- dijo Naraku.

-Pero soy mejor actora que tu Naraku.

-Oigan, no les pago para discutir.

-TU NO NOS PAGAS!

-Estan en mi poder, asi que eso no importa. Debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa, ya que 5 de las participantes han acertado en los tres intrusos y son: **Astrid'Taisho, Sara Croft, Artistely, Nahomi de Granchester** y** Aiko Hime Aka.**

**-**Wao, pero y las otras dos?.- pregunto Kagome.

-Veran, **cami-rin-chan** acerto en dos y...** Mia Liebheart**... no respondio.

-Le habra pasado algo?.- se pregunto Hakaku.

-Espero que no te la hayas comido hermano.- dijo Soten a Hiten.

-Que? no se de que me hablas.- Hiten se confundio.

-CONFIESA!.- tome un hacha.- TE ABRIRE EL ESTOMAGO Y LA SALVARE!

-NO ME LA COMI! LO JURO!

-MIENTES!

-Señorita parele, si el lo dice creamosle.- Ginta me impidió el paso

-Tsk, sigo desconfiando.

-Queridos lectores y participantes, la locutora esta en estos instantes indispuesta, así que lean el reto.- dijo la pulga.

-Myoga! te he dicho que no me suplantes!

-AHHH! salvenme!.- exclamo antes de ser aplastado...

* * *

**INTRUSO**

**.**

_Miroku, un monje muy peculiar_

_._

Era un bonito dia, Kagome bebía agua fresca a los pies de un riachuelo acompañada del kitsune quien estaba preocupado por ella, ya que, una bruja le había robado sus almas para revivir a Kikyo.

-'_La única diferencia es que Inuyasha se mantiene mirando fijamente hacia otras direcciones, y esto ocurrió desde que vio de nuevo a Kikyo'.-_ pensaba la azabache mirándolo.

-_'Estoy tan confundido, pensaba reunir todos los fragmentos para ser un verdadero monstruo pero… luego qué? Mi corazón será tan fuerte como para olvidar a Kikyo?.- _pensaba mirando el cielo con una imagen de la sacerdotisa recién revivida en su mente.- _'No quiero que vuelvan a lastimar mis sentimientos'._

_-_Kagome, Inuyasha esta como loco.- dijo Shippo en brazos de la chica.- Reacciona tonto!.- le golpeo la cabeza.

-Me dolió! Por qué hiciste eso?.- el hanyou agarro la cola del kitsune

-Estas en la luna! Realmente vas a buscar los fragmentos?!.- exigió saber.

-Silencio, por si no lo sabías tengo que pensar en cosas importantes.- hablaba mirándolo, pero sin soltarlo.

-Pues eso no es común en ti!

-Que dijiste enano?!.- y así empezaron una persecución alrededor de Kagome.

-'_Las circunstancias con la perla… Kikyo dice que fue traicionada por Inuyasha e Inuyasha que fue traicionada por ella, dos cosas muy diferentes, me pregunto si lo descifraremos a medida que encontremos los fragmentos'._

Mientras, que en otro lugar, un hombre con una túnica morada, decidía por medio de su báculo que camino escoger de los dos que tenía en frente.

-Por la derecha.- dijo casi dudoso agachándose, pero escucho la conversación de unos hombres.

-Me dicen que en ese lugar hay una mujer joven, dicen que es muy linda por su piel blanca y hermosos ojos.- decía uno de los hombres.

-Ah, pues no estaría mal pasar por ahí, además quisiera comer algo.- los hombres se fueron por a izquierda y el de la túnica decidió tomar ese camino también.

Al llegar al lugar, pensaba en la descripción dicha de la mujer, cuando una mujer gorda le entrega su pedido, tomándolo pensativo.

-Que fea, me hubiera ido por la derecha.

-Dicen que la hija del terrateniente esta poseída por un demonio y por eso padece una enfermedad crónica.- ante eso, prestó atención.

En una aldea, al parecer el hombre del báculo hablaba con el terrateniente, este le decía que si no lo hacía bien no recibiría ni un tazón de arroz.

-Vaya, vive con mucho lujo en esta época de guerra, sus sirvientes deben tenerle envidia.- dijo como todo un inocente.

-Silencio!.- y lo llevó hasta donde su hija.- Princesa, un monje ha venido a curarte.- el susodicho busco con la mirada a la dama entrando al verla recostada boca abajo.

-Qué horror, su rostro está muy inflamado.- pronuncio al verla.

-No, siempre lo ha tenido así, oye en verdad eres un monje?.- ya empezaba a dudar.

-Y esa estatua budista?.- pregunto al sentir algo proveniente de ella.

-La obtuvimos de una familia que se quedo en la ruina.

-De acuerdo señor terrateniente, por favor pídale a todos que desocupen la casa.- después de observar la estatua, seguro empezaría su trabajo.- Y también un favor, no importa lo que pase no se atreva a observar.- espeto, el terrateniente asintió asustado.- Entonces alejare a los espíritus malos.

El terrateniente salió, dejando al monje hacer su trabajo

-No tendré piedad contigo alma rebelde.- señalo con su báculo la estatua.

La estatua comenzó a temblar y a botar fuego, en el rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, saliendo de ella, un espíritu comadreja, empezando la pelea. El monje notó que el espíritu tenía un fragmento de la perla en la frente. La comadreja tenía intenciones de embestirlo, perlo esquivo el ataque de un salto y le pegó fuertemente en la frente con un báculo.

Por todo el ruido, los que habitaban en la casa estaban reunidos afuera, en la entrada que ahora estaba cerrada. Todos se preguntaban qué era lo que sucedía, pero claramente el monje había dicho que no husmearan. La vivienda empezó a temblar.

Al atardecer, ya el monje había acabado con la comadreja, dejando como resultado de su eficiencia el cuerpo inerte de una comadreja normal. El terrateniente la sostuvo y su hija ya estaba mejor, pero donde estaba el monje?

-Se marcho repentinamente sin decir nada.- dijo la mujer sonrojándose.

Inmediatamente, al terrateniente le informaron y enseñaron que se habían llevado todos sus lujos, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, si el piso hubiera sido de oro, no estaría ahí tampoco, también, hasta los caballos se había llevado. Fue el monje, FUE EL MONJE!

-Bien, ladrón que roba a ladrón…..- dijo el monje, ya había caído la noche, y el ahora estaba dándose un baño.- Ah tanto trabajo en llevarme esas cosas y me pagan una miseria.- decía dándose leves golpes en el hombro.- Lo único que valió la pena fue el fragmento.- observaba el cristal entre sus dedos con la mano que por alguna razón la tenia envuelta.

-Ay! Aguas termales qué bien!.- se oyó la voz de una mujer, y él, como todo hombre educado, quiso ver quién era, viendo que la dama tenía un buen fragmento de la perla en su cuello.- No me vean entendido.- iba a salir pero desistió al oírla.

-No te preocupes, no me interesa.- el hanyou estaba apoyado en una roca de espaldas a ella.

-Ay, que comentario tan grosero.- masculló alejándose. Shippo se desvestía.

-Shippo por qué te desvistes?.- le pregunto Inuyasha.

-Yo también me voy a bañar.- pero antes de lanzarse al agua, el hanyou lo tomo de la cola.- Y tu también cochino.- le dijo dejándolo perplejo.- Todo este tiempo me he preguntado por qué no te bañas con Kagome, que no es de lo más común?.- lo soltó.- es mas divertido si nos bañamos juntos.

Inuyasha empezó a gruñir y Shippo a contar algo de sus padres.

-Eres muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas.

-Ya dime la verdad, hasta dónde has llegado con Kagome.- el kitsune fue directo, descolocándolo.

-Maldita mosca peluda, por tu culpa casi te digo algo comprometedor!.- dijo enojado halándole los cachetes con fuerza suplicándole que lo soltara.

Al final, lo pensó bien y por qué no? así que le soltó los cachetes.

-Bien, de acuerdo.- dijo el hanyou quitándose el haori mientras Kagome se hundía en el agua pensativa.

-'_Ya sé, no soy tan atractiva como Kikyo'.- _pero justamente cuando ya se deshacía del kusode, escuchó un grito proveniente de la chica.

-Que ocurre!?.- de inmediato fue a auxiliarla.

-Yo estoy bien, Largo de aquí!.- y le puso una gran piedrota en la cabeza.- Shu, Shu!.- echaba a unos monos.

-_'La acompaña un muchacho, que mala suerte'.-_ el monje se vistió tras una roca.- _'No me gustaría actuar de manera violenta'._

-Señor Miroku por favor no me pida esas cosas.- suplicaba un mapache al monje.

-Voy a pagarte gordito.- terminó obedeciendo.

Ya era un nuevo día, Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo subían una colina, pero los dos primeros ya tenían una discusión.

-No sé por qué estas tan molesto, me viste desnuda y yo te golpeé, estamos a mano.- dijo la sacerdotisa de ropas raras.

-Que no te vi!.- volteo el rostro sonrosado.

-Verdad que si?.- Kagome busco apoyo en el kitsune, pero este no quiso involucrarse.

-Lo que quiere es que los ataque no es así?.- preguntó el mapache en la cima de la montaña.

-Mientras yo me encargo de la mujer.- dijo Miroku.

-Pero señor Miroku, sería más fácil si usa su mano derecha.

-Lo sabes muy bien mapache, si uso el poder de mi mano es probable que muera.

El mapache se lanzo transformándose en una enorme roca con cara atemorizante llamando la atención de grupo. Se llevó por delante a Inuyasha y Shippo, pero el hanyou intentaba frenar la roca mientras que el segundo caia por fuerza de la gravedad.

Kagome se preocupo pero Miroku la tomo de sus ropas y la llevó con él en la bicicleta.

-Quien diablos eres tú?

-No se alarme por favor, si usted me entrega el fragmento la llevare conmigo.

-Ah sí? Pues no iré a ninguna parte!

Inuyasha logro frenar la cosa que lo empujaba para poder ir y salvar a la chica de quien sabe quién que la llevaba. Le dio un puñetazo y desenvaino a colmillo sagrado, ante esto, el mapache volvió a su forma normal suplicando que no lo matara.

El monje dejo de pedalear liberando su mano derecha del rosario, creando que una ventisca absorbente saliera de un agujero en su mano? El caso es que, Inuyasha se estampó contra la pendiente de la colina y la espada también.

-Inuyasha!.- exclamo Kagome.- A un lado.- le dio un codazo al monje y fue con el hanyou.

-O-oye!.- vio por donde se fue la chica.- Esta bien, ya tengo el fragmento.- dijo para sí y se marchó con la bici.

-Maldición quien diablos era ese?!.- Inuyasha estaba enojado.

-Dijo que servía a un ser poderoso, pero que habrá hecho con su mano derecha en ese momento?.- Kagome recordaba el instante.

-_'Me dio la impresión de que una fuerte ventisca me empujara, que habrá hecho ese sujeto desde esa distancia?'.-_ estaba frustrado.

-Ay no! ladrón! Se llevó mi bicicleta!

-Como dices eso! Si no te diste cuenta estuviste a punto de ser secuestrada, mira lo que pasa cuando te descuido un poco.- decía mirando a la nada, aparentemente enfadado.

-Inuyasha….- se agachó junto a él.- Perdón…

-Ay! No era que me preocupara por ti, sino por el fragmento de Shikon.- dijo sonrojado.

-Por eso, también se llevó mi fragmento sin darme cuenta.- puso carita de ángel.

-Qué?!.- el hanyou tenia expresión loca y una vena a punto de reventar.

Muchos aldeanos veían algo interesante pasar por el camino. Un hanyou con una chica y un kitsune dando saltos largos vociferando muchos insultos para cierto monje.

-Oye Inuyasha aun no?.- Kagome se sentía avergonzada pues todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos ya que el platinado olfateaba el suelo.

-Los monstruos no andan en las aldeas.- unos hombres se detuvieron a mirar.

-Lo ves!.- exclamó la colegiala.

-Lo que me impresiona es la apariencia de esa jovencita, será un monstruo también?

-Eh? Se refieren a mi?!

-Te lo mereces.- dijo el hanyou

Después de un rato buscando el olor del monje ladrón, Kagome vio su bicicleta.

Miroku se lo pasaba de lo mejor bebiendo sake con muchas mujeres que bailaban y le acompañaban, aunque pensó que debió haber llevado consigo al mapache.

Inuyasha irrumpió en el lugar con los demás.

-Ladrón de bicicleta!

-Oh los ángeles caen del cielo.- Miroku se puso de pie.- Bendita sea la cuna donde dormiste preciosa.- agarró la mano de la chica sin importar que Inuyasha estuviera a su lado tronando sus garras y riendo macabramente.

-Bendita la más grande de tu casa!.- por poco y le arranca la cabeza discutiendo.- Puedo ver que no entregaras el fragmento por tu voluntad.

-Este tesoro no puede ser llevado por monstruos como tú.

-No digas tonterías!.- así empezó una pelea-persecución.

Corrían por la aldea, Miroku huyendo e Inuyasha persiguiendo, ante eso, todos se alarmaban y se apartaban o solo se quedaban mirando.

-NO HUYAS!

-Esta pelea es inútil!

-Eso cree? Pues tendrás que morir!.- desenvaino la espada y al atacar al monje, este interceptó la espada con su báculo, produciéndose un choque de electricidad.

-Oye quién demonios eres tú?.- preguntó Inuyasha recargando a colmillo de hierro en su hombro.

-Soy Miroku, y ayudo a las personas con mis poderes espirituales.

La gente se acumuló en el lugar, hacían comentarios como: es un monstruo? Va a eliminarlo? Vengan a ver! Un monje eliminara a un monstruo!, etc. Kagome y Shippo llegaron al lugar.

-Que ayudas a la gente con tus poderes? No estés bromeando mentiroso, más vale que me entregues ese fragmento, no sabes cuánto trabajo nos ha costado conseguir cada uno de ellos!

-Es verdad, pero no hablo con mala intención, deja que me los quede Inuyasha.

-Ah sabes mi nombre.

-Por casualidad.- Inuyasha casi cae al estilo anime.- Así es como te llama esa hermosa doncella que te acompaña.- ya el hanyou estaba impacientándose.

-Shippo, al parecer no están malo.

-Despierta Kagome, ese hombre se robo los fragmentos!.- el kitsune pellizcaba la mejilla de la sacerdotisa por decir aquello.

-Ahora voy a cerrarte esa gran bocota!

Volvieron con el combate, el báculo era resistente, la espada no lo cortaba, y ambos eran hábiles. Pero Miroku resbalo con unos troncos e Inuyasha lanzo su báculo a los aires en ese instante.

-Entrégame los fragmentos, claro, si no quieres morir.- apuntó con el filo de la espada. Pero el monje dio un salto atrás y volvió a correr.- Ah huyes otra vez?

-Escúchenme aldeanos, váyanse de este lugar o su vida correrá peligro, VAYANSE!.- voceo el monje.

Miroku dejo de correr al alejarse de la aldea, tal vez ese era su plan.

-Acéptalo, esta es tu derrota.- el monje sonrió dejando ver su mano derecha.- _'Su mano derecha'._

-Lo siento pero nunca me han gustado las derrotas.

Se quito el rosario y la ventisca absorbente hizo presencia atrayendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, Inuyasha tuvo que enterrar la espada en el suelo, pero aun así, de a poco también le halaba.

-Parece un hoyo negro, esto es más que un poder espiritual!.- Kagome y Shippo estaban protegiéndose tras un árbol que por poco también seria succionado por aquel hoyo.

-Kagome será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Shippo.

-Hay que detener, a ese hombre llamado Miroku.- decía observando y recordando lo que dijo el monje a los aldeanos.- '_Esta haciendo lo posible para no ser absorbido'._

-Demonios.- Inuyasha no podía hacer ningún movimiento.

-Ríndete ya o perderás tu vida Inuyasha.

-Tonterías!.- y dejo de aferrarse al suelo siendo atraído por el agujero.- Utilizare mi espada para cortarte esa mano!

-Es inútil, te absorberé junto con tu espada.- pero al ver que la azabache estaba siendo atraída, lo cerró y la chica cayó sobre él.

-Kagome!.- exclamó presenciando como estaban Miroku y la sacerdotisa aparentemente inconscientes.

Al cabo de los segundos, la chica reacciono y notó que el monje debajo de ella había cerrado el agujero con el rosario.

-_'Ese collar mantiene cerrado el agujero, el mismo lo hizo para no ocasionar problemas, entonces no es una mala persona'.- analizó_.

-Kagome dime, intentaste salvarlo?.- Inuyasha se acercó.

-Es que si fuera malo nos habría matado mucho antes con su mano derecha.- decía en defensa.- Seguro si hablamos con el entenderá.

Miroku le dio un tic empezando a retomar la conciencia, pero al mover la mano, esta se dirigió a un lugar que no debió tocar…

-AHHH!.- Kagome gritó al sentir el tacto en su trasero echándose para atrás e Inuyasha la sostuvo mirando con odio al monje.- Mejor destrúyelo!

-Como te atreviste libidinoso!.- el hanyou estaba dispuesto a matarlo pero el monje levanto la manos en señal de paz.

-Hablando se entiende la gente.

Con todo lo acontecido, era de esperar que atardeciera y el trió estaba sentado mientras que el kitsune comía sobre un árbol.

-La razón por la que reúno los fragmentos es para destruir al monstruo que tanto he buscado.- dijo el monje.- El nombre de ese monstruo es Naraku, es una amenaza.

-Naraku?.- dijo Kagome, Inuyasha escuchaba.

-Este agujero en mi mano me lo hizo Naraku.

-Y que clase de monstruo es Naraku?.- Kagome quería saber

-Posee una presencia maligna y se come a la gente, eso… es lo único que sé.- pero aun así ella no comprendía.- Les contare… La última pelea con Naraku fue hace 50 años, cuando mi abuelo era joven, al transcurrir de la historia se han llevado varias peleas con Naraku, y cada vez que aparece toma la apariencia de una persona.

-Se transforma… en otras personas?

-Se dice que la ultima vez se transformó en una mujer muy hermosa, mi abuelo tenía un gran poder espiritual pero…

-Era atrevido con las mujeres.- bingo! La sacerdotisa acertó.

-Eres hermosa y adivina. Al parecer Naraku destruyó los pergaminos y le hizo un agujero a mi abuelo.

En un flashback, Naraku le dijo al monje de ese entonces, que los descendientes tendrán la misma maldición en la mano derecha.

-El agujero ha crecido con los años al igual que su fuerza y si no derroto a Naraku, seré absorbido por él.

-Te refieres a que morirás.- ella se preocupo y el afirmó.

-Pero si ese es mi destino lo acepto, sin embargo no permitiré que el siga con vida. La perla de Shikon de hace 50 años ha vuelto a aparecer en mil fragmentos, así que Naraku comenzara a reunir cada uno para ser un monstruo poderoso, y eso porque el aprovecho la situación matando a la sacerdotisa que la protegía.

-Que mato a esa sacerdotisa?!.- Inuyasha se unió a la conversación exaltado, analizando que Naraku robó su apariencia para lastimar a Kikyo.- OYE MIROKU!.- lo tomo de sus ropas.- Sabes que apariencia tiene ahora?!

-No lo sé, de haberlo sabido ya le habría dado su merecido hace mucho.

-_'Ese tonto hizo que Kikyo y yo nos odiáramos para obtener la perla'.-_ pensaba con rabia apretando el puño.- '_Vengare la muerte de Kikyo, lo mandare al infierno!'._

-Entonces si reunimos los fragmentos nos encontraremos con Naraku.- observó el fragmento que poseía.

-Lo recuperaste?

-Unidos los reuniremos.- qué?.- No quieres entregárselos, o si Inuyasha?

-Por supuesto que no!.- ante eso el monje no quiso aceptar unirse a ellos, pues le desagrada.

-Pero si no lo derrota, morirá pronto

-Pero señorita Kagome… acaso se está preocupando por mi?

-Si, por qué?.- el monje le tomo las manos.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor, podría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo.- Kagome quedo de piedra por que le pedía eso?.- Si no logro derrotarlo tengo que tener un sucesor.- la abrazó

-Déjala en paz eres un libidinoso!.- Inuyasha se interpuso

-Lo lamento, pensé que eras su acompañante pero veo que estas muy enamorado de la señorita.- ahora fue el hanyou que se petrifico.- Discúlpame fui un tonto.

-Si así es! Son una linda pareja.- voceo Shippo desde el árbol y los aludidos asintieron hasta que…

-QUE?!.- se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo el zorro.

-No seas tonto, la uso para buscar los fragmentos!

-Solo me usas para eso!? Es verdad, después de todo el está enamorado de alguien más.- uy, se enojó.- No se qué hacer, el monje Miroku es más amable.

-Kagome quieres traicionarme?

-Un hombre debe ser amable con las mujeres.- intervino el monje.

-CALLATE!

-Pense que hablarían de algo más serio, no entiendo a los adultos.- Shippo negó viendo la tonta discusión.

* * *

-Maldito Naraku, como te atreves?.- Kikyo tenso el arco con una flecha.

-Soy el villano recuerdas?

-Mmm, me gustan los chicos malos.- dijo Irasue.

-Oh, enserio? podriamos llevarnos bien.- Naraku la inspeccionó ignorando a Kikyo.

-_'Alguien tendrá un nuevo padrastro..._'.

-No, piérdete.- Irasue lo troleo dejandolo de piedra, y la sed de sangre de Sesshomaru pareció calmarse.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo viejo enemigo.- dijo Miroku.

-Cállate maldito monje, quieres que ta haga una nueva maldición?

-FEH!.- Inuyasha estaba recostado indiferente.- Mejor di el puntaje y ya.

-Vale..

-Espera, no puedo dejar que mi mas grande fan quede en ultimo lugar.

-Se refiere a Mia Irasue?

-Exacto, escuchame bien Mia, obligare a esta humana a subirte el puntaje si contestas estas preguntas

-No puede hacer eso!.- me ató y amordazó.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, contestame esto: cuando fue la primera emision de nuestra serie? y, cuantos volumenes tiene el manga?

-Mdmadadeijh

**-**Que dijiste?.- me quitó el paño de la boca.

-Dije, que por pregunta un punto, así que si contesta solo 2 puntos, no es justo dar preferencia sabe?

-Lo se, por eso tendrá que responder los intrusos de este reto, que demuestre que es mi fan.- espetó Irasue.

-Bien, dire el puntaje:

7. **Mia Liebheart **con **0** puntos

6. **cami-rin-chan **con **4** puntos

5. **Nahomi de Granchester** con **4 **puntos

4. **Astrid' Taisho** con** 4** puntos

3. **Sara Croft** con **5 **puntos

2.**Aiko Hime Aka** con **5 **puntos

1. **Artistely** con **6 **puntos

-Chicas, esto es todo por hoy, **PDLovelyGirl, Emi Hike y Hikari lucian, **agradecemos su apoyo, y espero que nos sigan apoyando. Nos leemos el proximo vienes.


	6. Yuhuu un MirxSan

-Konichiwa mina! No publique ayer por falta de computadora pero busque por todos los medios hacer el capitulo y POR FIN VOLVI!

-No seas tan dramática.- dijo Jaken.

-Jaken cállate.- y el sapo al oir de quien provenía esa orden cerro su boca.

-'_Ese renacuajo esta buscando que yo lo mate_...'.- pensé.- Entonces mis amigos.. Que piensan?

-Feh! Que importa, di los intrusos de una buena vez.

-Eso es porque hiciste algo vergonzoso no es asi bestia?.- eso provoco un sonrojo en el mencionado.

-Callate lobo sarnoso!

-No me mandes a callar!

-YA! SUFICIENTE!.- y ante mi grito, se estuvieron tranquilos.

-Al menos no obtuve un abajo…- murmuro el hanyou.

-Que dijiste?.- Kagome le miro y el se asusto.- ABAJO!

Boom!

-Patetico.- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ejem… Sesshomaru… tienes otra confesión.

-QUE!?.- eso fue el elenco completo.

-Oh mi hijo tiene muchas pretendientes…- mire a Irasue con ojos asesinos.

-'_Sesshomaru es mio…'_

_-_Que sucede pequeña.- me pregunto al notar mi mirada.

-Em no nada, como decía la confesión fue de **Nahomi de Granchester **y también nos dijo que su amigo quiere a Sango.

-A mi?.- intervino Sango y Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Yo asentí.- Y… como se llama?

-Sanguito!.- reclamo Miroku.

-Ese monje si es escandaloso.- dijo Akitoki.

-Oigan… ese es mi antepasado?

-Si Hojo.

-Oh genial!

-Bien, dejando a estos personajes disputarse entre si, veamos los intrusos.

1. Inuyasha no se iba a dar un baño con Kagome (aunque aceptemoslo, todas queríamos eso)

2. En un párrafo decía colmillo sagrado en vez de colmillo de hierro.

3. Shippo interviene diciendo: así es, con una linda pareja; y por ende provoco un "QUE!" de Inu y Kag.

-Así que eso fue lo que hiciste Inuyasha, eres un pervertido.- dijo Kagura.

-Fue contra mi voluntad!.- Kagome estaba de piedra e Inuyasha no estaba en la mejor condición.- Me enojare con quien piense que yo haya hecho eso por mi mismo.

-Em… bueno… ok… **Aiko Hime Aka **tuvo un… ataque nervioso por la confesión anteriormente, pero le pareció muy amable por parte de Irasue ayudar a su competidora. Y también tenemos a **Aurora **como seguidora.

-Claro, yo soy la mejor.- dijo Irasue haciendo que a todos les cayera la gota anime.- Dinos como les fue a las participantes.

-Mejor véanlo en el puntaje, ando con prisa por publicar y ya hemos hablado mucho.- dije corriendo para buscar el puntaje y choque con Sesshomaru, desmayándome al instante.

-Chicas… la locutora esta indispuesta, al parecer se desmayo por razones desconocidas, así que, sigan con el reto.- a Myoga le encanta hacer de locutor.

* * *

**INTRUSO**

**.**

_Solamente tú y yo_

_._

Llovía, y con la lluvia se hacía presente un monstruo, los soldados no podían contra él, pues el demonio acababa con ellos de un manotazo; ni siquiera las flechas de los arqueros le hacían rasguño alguno. Los que quedaron con vida de los combatientes estaban reunidos con el que parecía ser el terrateniente.

-Esta es la única alternativa.

-Lo entiendo señor… pero no sabemos dónde está.

-No quiero pretextos, no importa que les cueste una eternidad, encuéntrenla!.- ordenó con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Caminando bajo la lluvia con su paraguas, la sacerdotisa del futuro tarareaba una melodía.

-Achuu!.- el hanyou estornudó.- Estos estornudos!.- se quejó.

-Inuyasha deberías usar una sombrilla.- le sugirió Kagome sosteniendo otra de color rosado.

-Olvídalo Kagome, eso déjaselo a los niños.

-Si sigues de orgulloso te enfermaras.

-Feh! Yo no soy tan débil como crees.

-Aun no lo comprendes.- ella sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

-De que hablas?.- los demás permanecían en silencio.

-Las sombrillas sirven para distintas cosas, son practicas.- compartió su conocimiento e Inuyasha pidió un ejemplo.- Pues bien sirve para…- todos se detuvieron y ella al notarlo detuvo su andar también.- Que sucede?

-Algo se acerca.

-Percibo una presencia, es probable que sean…- decía el monje.

-Personas.- Sango terminó la frase, ella y el monje tenían un tipo de sombrero que los cubría de la lluvia y el kitsune una hoja grande.

-Sí, y son una multitud.- concluyó Inuyasha.

Se podía observar muchas personas dirigirse hacia ellos arrodillándose frente a Sango.

-Creemos que usted es la señorita Sango y sus acompañantes.- mencionó uno de ellos.

-Así es, para que la buscan?.- dijo Miroku.

-Somos los sirvientes de la casa Takeda, me llamo Akitoki, señorita Sango, es necesaria su presencia en nuestro palacio.- dio el sirviente.

-Que…?.- Sango estaba sorprendida.

-Nuestra petición es la siguiente.- ahora conversaban en la cabaña que estaba cerca, protegiéndose de la lluvia.- Queremos que extermine al monstruo que aparece todas las noches en nuestro palacio, no importa que método utilice, solo que la aldea sufra el menor daño posible.- dijo colocando una bolsa frente a ella.- Este es el primer pago, si realiza bien el trabajo tendrá otro pago con la misma cantidad, que le parece? No es una mala oferta

-Mas bien es demasiado.- dijo la exterminadora.

-Es diez veces mas, no, tal vez sean veinte.- Miroku miro la bolsa.

-Son muchos beneficios.- Sango hizo un ademan de que era demasiado.- No puedo aceptarlo.

-Debes ayudarnos.- dijo alguien sobre un caballo frente a la cabana.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sango.- sonrió la persona, era un hombre joven.

-Ah? Quien es usted?.- ella no tenía idea

-No lo recuerdas verdad Sango?

-Se le olvido por completo.- comento Shippo seguido de la sacerdotisa. Ambos estaba sentados cerca de la exterminadora.

-Bueno si, es normal que no me recuerdes.- movia las cejas en senal de desconcierto.- Porque nos conocimos hace tiempo.- el joven entro en la cabana tomando las manos de la castana.- No esta bien que hablemos en este lugar poco agradable, porque no vamos a mi palacio?.- sugirió y Miroku solo los observaba.

-Ay esto debe ser.- murmuro Kagome teniendo como una idea.

######

Shippo y Kagome estaban maravillados ante el palacio en el que estaban, la lluvia no quitaba que el lugar fuera grande. Todos ellos estaban reunidos protegidos del agua que caia del cielo. El grupo estaban sentados en el centro y a los lados estaban los generales, mientras que frente a ellos en una parte mas alta estaba el hombre.

-Perdonen por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Kuranoske Takeda y soy el administrador de este palacio.

-Un terrateniente.- aclaro Kagome y asi el kitsune entendía ahora la actitud del hombre.

-Usted es Kuranoske Takeda…. Ah! El niño de la nariz sucia! Digo el hijo del terrateniente!.- recordó la exterminadora

-Vaya, por fin has recordado a tu amigo de la infancia.- dijo Kuranoske.- Veran, esto empezó hace seis años…

_Seis anos atrás, el palacio fue amenazado por monstruos y llamaron a los exterminadores para ayudarles. Entre los exterminadores estaba Sango, aun siendo una nina, fue quien dio el golpe final al monstruo que parecía ser un oso. Habia sido una pelea grandiosa, el hijo del terrateniente, Kuranosque, observaba todo por un telescopio, considerándola un bello jazmin bailando en ese campo de batalla luciendo gallarda, al parecer, ese dia el estaba agripado, pues estaba sonrojado y tenia la nariz sucia por los mocos. Y desde entonces, han sido amigos._

-Ah basta! Ya me canse de tantos rodeos.- el terrateniente se levanto y se acerco a Sango tomando sus manos.- Sango eres la mejor exterminadora, aceptas ser mi esposa?.- dijo asi de repente pasmándola y Kagome se sobresalto por esa petición, la consideraba muy repentina..- Desde que te conoci he tomado esta decisión, eres la única que puede serlo, Sango, acepta por favor!.- suplico.

-Disculpe… por ahora….- ella estaba sonrojada y el terrateniente se acerco mas a ella.

-Esta bien, esperare una buena respuesta.- dicho esto se levanto dando una oreden.- Oigan! Preparen una habitación para las visitas!

Los sirvientes acataron la orden, Miroku parecía impasible con los ojos cerrados y Sango lo noto.

####

-Que demonios significa esto?.- Inuyasha se quejaba porque tenia menos comida en comparación con Sango, pero Kagome le dijo que se conformara, ya que su amiga era un prospecto.

Sango se debatía en que hacer para rechazar la oferta de matrimonio y en eso, el monje se levanto saliendo del lugar en el que estaban.

-Espere exelencia!

-No te agradaría tener un hijo mio?.- como era de esperarse, hacia su petición a una mujer que cruzaba por ahí y Sango cayo.

-Ay no sea bromista conmigo excelencia.- decía la mujer saliendo de ahí.

-Hablo enserio, no se trata de ninguna broma.

Sango grunia literalmente, y cuando la mujer salió, le dio su buena bofetada al monje saliendo del lugar, mientras que la chica la veía irse. Miroku estaba caído en el suelo por su torpeza.

Quien se creía ese monje? Era lo que Sango decía en voz alta enojada y luego choco con el terrateniente ambos sonrojándose.

-No entiendo, no era necesario que Sango me golpeara.- Miroku tenia una tremenda marca de una mano en su cara.

-Usted tiene la culpa, no debería cortejar a cada mujer que se le cruza.- acuso la sacerdotisa.

-La pobre de Sango se fue muy molesta.- el kitsune recalco lo obvio.

-Ay! A nadie le parece extraño que Miroku corteje mujeres, no entiendo para que ella se molesta.- Inuyasha estaba recostado en el suelo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Arg! Se ve no entiendes nada Inuyasha.

-A que te refieres?

-Ella quiere que Miroku le diga que no se case.

-Y que gana si hace eso?.- Inuyasha era tan distraído que no entendía lo que Kagome quería decirle, pero esa podría ser una oportunidad para que Miroku acepte lo que siente por Sango.

La imaginación de la chica del futuro era muy amplia….

_Campanas sonaban… Palomas blancas volaban… y aplausos la gente daba ante el matrimonio de Sango y Miroku, ambos vestidos de blanco saliendo de la iglesia donde los esperaban Inuyasha, Shippo, la familia Higurashi, la anciana Kaede… Mientras que sobre la pareja estaban tres angelitos pequeños con el físico de Kagome riendo felices._

-Qué bonito, que bonito, que bonito, Si! Qué bonito, que bonito, que bonito, que bonito, que bonito, que bonito!.- la sacerdotisa decía feliz en su propio mundo y todos los que estaban ahí la veían raro.- Ya se! Monje Miroku sígame!.

-Señorita a donde me lleva?

-Venga y cállese.- y lo halo agarrándole de la mano hacia afuera.

-Nunca hay que perder la razón.- dijo Shippo pasmado al igual que el hanyou

-Puede decirme que trama?.- pregunto el monje ya afuera.

-Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, si la situación sigue asi Sango se casara!

-Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Como que que tiene de malo!? Eso es lo que usted quiere?

-Esa decisión solo le concierne a Sango. No somos quienes para decirle que hacer respecto a eso.

-Si es verdad, usted es un hombre infiel que en cuanto ve a una mujer la corteja, le pide un hijo con usted a pesar de tener un paradero desconocido y un futuro incierto. Mientras que el otro partido es un terrateniente joven, apuesto, millonario, posee abundantes tierras, un palacio, de sentimientos puros y jamás será infiel. Este será un matrimonio muy conveniente, es notoria la ventaja que tiene sobre usted verdad?.- pero Miroku permanecia callado y serio.- Por que esta tan callado? Que, ahora si entendió?.

-Eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme?.- desconcertó a Kagome.- Si es asi me retiro ahora, tengo mucho por hacer.

-Ay…. Espere monje Miroku!.- le siguió.

Mientras, con Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara, estos comían como si no hubiera un mañana… Los dos primeros, peleaban por un pescado.

Miroku caminaba… llegando al almacén leyendo unos pergaminos, luego examino unas marcas en el suelo que parecían haber sido hechas por el monstruo y ahí observo que Sango y Kuranoske iban juntos a algún lugar.

-Lo sabia esta preocupado por Sango!.- Kagome salió del arbusto que estaba detrás del monje cuando este se puso de pie.- Ay como es usted! Debería ser mas honesto!.- le golpeo en el hombro riendo.

-'_La aparición de la señorita Kagome me sorprendió mas…'.-_ decía con una mano en el pecho.

Por otro lado, Sango caminado con el terraniente seguía en su dilema: rechazar su oferta sin lastimarlo; mientras que Kuranosque buscaba la manera de decirle algo. Llegaron a la mitad de un puente observando los peces. Sin embargo, Miroku y Sango observaban todo detrás de un arbusto.

-Oye Sango…

-Digame señor terrateniente.

-No me digas asi, llamame por mi nombre.- Sango dudaba.- O si quieres el niño de la nariz sucia.- dijo mirándola y luego rio por la expresión de ella.- Era una broma!

-Disculpe pero esto…

-Sango… vivir en este mundo es difícil, y mas confiar en alguien.- el agua los reflejaba.- Los espiritus muestran arrogancia mientras que los humanos traicionan a su conveniencia con el fin de perjudicar a otros y por mas que trato de entender y justificar…Es por eso que busco una companera con la cual compartir mi vida y jurarle amor eterno con todo mi corazón.- volteo su rostro hacia ella.

-Y por que me eligio a mi?

-Aunque lo dudes, soy responsable con mi reino y reconozco a la gente valiosa como tu jeje.- se sonrojo y hasta Kagome se conmovió por eso. Kuranoske tomo las manos de la exterminadora.- Desde que te conoci te he amado.

-Muchas gracias.- ella no le miraba al rostro.- Me hace sentir muy feliz.- la sacerdotisa se sorprendió y Miroku se levanto disponiéndose a irse, Kagome, echando un ultimo vistazo a su amiga fue tras el monje.

-Entonces…aceptas ser mi mujer?.- Sango miro hacia otro lado.

-No, no puedo aceptar eso.

-A que te refieres?

-Vera, tengo un deber que cumplir antes que cualquier otra cosa.- recordó la masacre provocada por Naraku.- Tal vez le resulte duro y difícil de entender, pero necesito dejar ese problema en claro o no continuare con lo demás, por eso mi mi tarea es continuar este viaje hasta el final.- ahora si le miro.- Por favor joven Kuranoske busque a alguien mejor!

-Sango, con quien crees que estas tratando? Si espere 6 anos no importa que espere un poco mas.- eso no era lo que quería oir.- Sango por fin entiendo lograr entender tus sentimientos, yo te esperare.

-Em…pero yo….- le soltaron las manos.

-Si necesitas apoyo no dudes en pedírmelo, puedes consultarme lo que sea te brindare todo lo que este a mi alcance.- y asi el joven se marcho riendo con carcajadas.

##33.#3.3.#

Kagome le decía al monje que la esperara hasta que se puso delante de el impidiéndole el paso.

-Por que no dice nada? Ese joven convencerá a Sango!.- exigia saber.

-Si Sango encuentra la felicidad, no es mejor dejar las cosas como están?.-

- Que?.

- Desde que se vio involucrada con Naraku ella ha tenido la responsabilidad de pelear pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser la esposa de eso prominente joven, creo que debe tomar la decisión correcta.

-Pero…

-Pronto lo entenderá señorita Kagome.

-ENTONCES QUE VA A PASAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SANGO!?.- grito pero no recibió respuesta.

Por otro lado, el hanyou, el kitsune y la nekomata dormían profundamente….

Ya había caído la noche y la exterminadora caminaba encontrándose con el monje quien estaba sentado. Miroku al verla le sonrio y se paro, ambos empezaron a caminar acercándose pero sin la intensión de hablarse, o eso creía ella.

-Que seas muy feliz.- fue el deseo de Miroku al pasar a su lado.

Ella se sorprendió volteándose para decirle algo, pero un sirviente aviso que el monstruo había aparecido, despertando al hanyou.

El monstruo se presento ante ellos, Inuyasha desenfundo a colmillo de acero y justo en ese momento llegaron Miroku y Sango.

-Llegan tarde… pero no importa, mi espada es suficiente.- dijo Inuyasha pero Sango se interpuso.

-Yo peleare Inuyasha no te preocupes.- dijo la exterminadora decidida.

-Por que? Conmigo basta para elimininarlo.

-Mi trabajo es exterminar, además me siento tan molesta que mi furia esta ardiendo.- y literalmente estaba ardiendo de enojo.

-Si claro.- Inuyasha bajo la espada.

-Monje Miroku le dijo algo a Sango?!.- Kagome reclamo.

-No, yo jamás me atrevería.

Sango corria para atacar al monstruo, esquivando uno de sus ataques agachándose y luego uso el hiraikotsu de escudo contra sus garras. Dio un salto y lo tumbo con una fuerte patada. Lo golpeo con su arma y de nuevo le pateo en la cabeza hacia abajo dejando a todos sorprendidos por tal destreza.

-Wao es la primera vez que la veo tan molesta.- Shippo estaba colgando de Inuyasha.

-Si, es probable que ahora no haya nadie que pueda vencerla.- dijo el hanyou.

-Yo se lo advertí.- la sacerdotisa se dirigió al monje quien estaba estupefacto.

-Este será tu fin! Hiraikotsu!.- y lo venció atrapando el arma con orgullo ante la caída del monstruo.

Pero cuando iba hacia sus amigos, el monstruo empezó a reaccionar atemorizando a todos por la vida de Sango, ella volteo y el monstruo iba a asestarle un golpe certero con sus garras, ella solo cerró los ojos esperándolo y un pequeño charco de Sangre cayó al suelo.

-Excelencia….- Miroku la había salvado hiriéndose en el acto. Kuranoske suspiro aliviado.

-Creo que te has confiado un poco Sango.- le dijo.- Pude darme cuenta que no es una criatura común, es un espíritu lleno de rencor.- y un aura negra podía ver emerger del espíritu.- Para derrotarlo se requiere mas que un ataque.- el espíritu iba a atacarles por lo que Sango desenfundo su espada pero Miroku lanzo sus pergaminos.- Yo te expulso, ser maligno!.- derrotándolo por fin, haciendo que desapareciera.

Kuranoske sonrió y, al día siguiente abrieron un almacén del que salieron varias figuras de oso talladas en madera, pero de ahí no venían las energías negativas como pensaba Shippo, Miroku descubrió que provenía de la piel de un oso colgada dentro del almacén.

Esa piel pertenecía al monstruo que los exterminadores vencieron hace 6 anos, pero los sirvientes no cumplieron con las indicaciones del padre de Sango de enterrarla ya que el antiguo terrateniente los detuvo diciéndoles que al oso ser una criatura típica de la región deberían conservarla para ganar ganancias. Así que tallaron las figuras, hornearon pastelillos e hicieron adornos alusivos al animal, pero a pesar de todo no ganaron popularidad.

Al final terminaron quemando la piel, y cuando el grupo se iba volvió a llover, Sango se despedía de su antiguo amigo mientras los demás esperaban bajo un árbol a lo lejos.

-Joven Kuranoske…

-Descuida, no tienes que aclarar nada, te dije que comprendía tus sentimientos a la perfección, anda, tus amigos te esperan.

-Si.- le hizo reverencia y trotando fue hacia sus amigos.

-'_Sango… no creas que me he resignado del todo'.- _pensó echando su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa destellando un brillo de sus dientes.

El grupo continúo su viaje en silencio hasta que la sacerdotisa hablo.

-Monje por que no se cubre la cabeza?.- le pregunto.

-Ah se rompió el cordón y quedo inservible.- le contesto mostrándole el sombrero.

Kagome le toco el hombro a Sango llamando su atención, le sonrió y le facilito la sombrilla extra que traía. La exterminadora cubrió al monje con el objeto haciendo que el se detuviera dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, quien estaba sonrosada, Miroku se lo agradeció.

-Se encuentran bien sus heridas?.- el afirmo.- Disculpe su excelencia.

-Que alegría, continuaremos este viaje con tu agradable presencia.- ella sonrio.

-Por que estas tan sonriente Kagome?.- Inuyasha cargaba con el hiraikotsu y los sombreros.

-Ves que practica es? Gracias a la sombrilla ellos dos han vuelto a hacer las pases.- le contesto.

Pero eso no duro por mucho, ya que cierta mano toco cierto lugar y cierta persona recidio una buena bofetada haciendo volar la sombrilla cayendo en manos de la exterminadora, ella decidió caminar sola. Miroku se sobaba su mejilla golpeada.

-Maldito monje, y pensar que siento algo por usted.- mascullo molesta.

* * *

-Ya se encuentra bien?.- pregunto Kaede.

-QUE! Que paso?!.- reaccione.- Auch, me duele la cabeza… OH SI! EL PUNTAJE!

-Ya se volvió loca…..- susurro Shippo.

-Este es el puntaje:

7. Mia Liebheart con 0 puntos. Aun no ha contestado las preguntas por problemas con la computadora.

6. **Astrid' Taisho** con 4 puntos, no contesto en el reto anterior.

5. **cami- rin- chan** con 4 puntos, no descifro ningún intruso

4. **Sara Croft** con 5 puntos, tampoco contesto el reto anterior.

3. **Nahomi de Granchester** con 5 puntos

2. **Aiko Hime Aka** con 7 puntos

1. **Artistely** con 8 puntos.

-Por cierto, no hay una ambulancia cerca? **PDLovely Girl** dijo que iba a morir por culpa de Koga y por este concurso…

-No entiendo.- dijo Koga.- Porque por mi culpa?

-Por que tu vives haciéndole cumplidos.

-Pero es la verdad!.- se defendió.

-Y también les brinda su apoyo a todos nosotros. Oh si, Kagome, una de las participantes te admira y esa es **Artistely**

-Muchas gracias Artistely! Esfuérzate lo mas que puedas, tienes mi apoyo.- dijo Kagome feliz.

-Bien, eso será todo por hoy, perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas, es por la prisa al escribir, y también perdonen que no haya detallado sus reviews chicas. Nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	7. Capitulo 5! de vuelta!

**Buahhh! Los extrañe mucho! Y es que mi hermano quita computadoras no se despega de la maquina y no puedo usarla! Y si la uso al ratito me la quitan ES UN FASTIDIO! Sé que dije que publicaría el viernes pero joder! No tenía ni una hora en la computadora! Espero que puedan entenderme y que….no me ahorquen….**

-Ah…..ah…alguien….alguien deme agua…- la locutora jadeaba encorvándose

-Rápido! Se nos ahoga!.- decía Kagome y Sango me paso una botella con agua, la cual bebí de un sorbo

-Muchas gracias….

-Se puede saber por qué nos dejaste plantados?

-Inuyasha perdón… es que MI HERMANO NO ME DEJA USAR LA COMPUTADORA!

-Ahhhh no me revientes mis oídos!

-Perdón…

-Inuyasha, tu ni siquiera estabas presente así que no hables.

-Sesshomaru idiota! .- reprendió Inuyasha por la verdad revelada.

-Esa bestia no tiene remedio.

-Koga cállate! Tu tampoco estabas!

-Y se puede saber por qué no estaban?.- un aura maligna emergió…

-Estaban peleando.- dijo Shippo ganándose un coscorrón y por ende alguien comió tierra.

-Ya que, como quiera me ausente mucho

-No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa.- dijo Rin dulcemente.

-Supongo, entonces, Nahomi de Granchester manda saludos a los chicos.

-Oh, yo sabía que era popular.- dijo Bankotsu.

-No se refería a ti, sino a Inuyasha, Koga y Sesshomaru.- dije y Bankotsu se arrincono en una esquina.- Y también, quiere darle un mensaje a Aiko Hime Aka de que no la vea como competencia sino como amiga ya que prefiere a Naruto personaje.

-Quien es ese?.- pregunto Inuyasha con un tic.

-Alguien.- conteste levantando los hombros.- Aunque no se a que se refería exactamente, pero bueno, Oh si, Sango, tu admirador se llama Edward.

-Quiero conocerlo.

-No! no te lo permito!

-Quien se cree usted excelencia para darme ordenes!

-Yo soy tu esposo!

-Eso es…mentira.- ella se sonrojo.

-eh…gente estamos en vivo saben?.- ambos se dieron la espalda.- Nuestra comentarista PDLovelyGirl dice que Miroku es lindo.

-Espere, un momento!.- Koga reacciono.- Y yo? Donde quedo?

-Pero déjame terminar! Aunque ahora no te diré.- le saque la lengua.

-Oye! Locutora!

-Bien, ahora entendí lo de Aiko Hime Aka.- troné mis dedos.- Sin embargo, esta chica encontró dos intrusos, muy bien hecho.- deje mi sonrisa maliciosa por una alegre.- Antes, debo decir que fue error mío lo de que Sango y Miroku estaban tras los arbustos, lo siento, actuaron tan rápido que me perdí (en si escribí muy rápido y no me di cuenta)

-Lo que hace la prisa… pero síguenos hablando de las concursantes.

-Astrid'Taisho descifro dos intrusos y dice que Inuyasha y Kagome hacen linda pareja.

-Que!? Jamás estaría con una loca como ella.

-Que dijiste!?

-No espera, oye….

-Abajo!.- BOOM! Como era de esperarse.

-Y cami-rin-chan quiere una amiga como Kagome, y quien no?

-Ohh que linda!.- dice Kagome con ojos de estrellas.

-Si, y Artistely encontró un intruso. Pues estos son los intrusos:

1 Sango y el terrateniente no eran amigos de la infancia.

2 Al final Sango no murmura: Maldito monje, y pensar que siento algo por usted; sino que se ríe.

3 Akitoki suplanta a Uinasoke (el que habla con Sango al principio haciendo el mandado del terrateniente)

-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, que disfruten el reto!

* * *

**INTRUSO**

**.**

_La brecha de la luna manantial_

_._

Un hermoso día, el viento soplaba, el sol alumbraba con todo su esplendor a pesar del suceso trágico que sucedió el día anterior con la manipuladora de los vientos, a pesar de que ya era libre y se despidió con una sonrisa…

Rin disfrutaba ver las pocas flores blancas que estaban en el lugar, pegando una en la frente del youkai pequeño y verde haciendo que se molestara mientras que ella solo reia a carcajadas.

-Deja de hacer eso!.- se quejó Jaken.

Mientras que un poco más alejados de estos dos, sentado en una roca desde donde se veía el mar, un youkai de cabellos platinados meditaba.

_-Te vas?.- fue su pregunta al ver el estado moribundo de la manipuladora de los vientos a quien el veneno la consumía rápidamente._

_-Si… ya es suficiente…- contestó ella mientras se dejaba caer entre las flores de león que volaban con el viento…_

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos, y mirando de reojo un rayo azul cayó en el lugar donde estaban levantando mucha tierra. El platinado se puso de pie al saber quien era mientras que Rin y Jaken solo observaban.

-Ya entiendo….- pronuncio la persona de ojos saltones y vestimenta parecida a la de un vagabundo.

-Que quieres?.- Sesshomaru fue directo.

-Sabía que algo estaba perdido… Tokijin se ha ido.- comentó el vejestorio.

-Hm… aun sin mi espada, mis garras serán suficientes para partirte en dos.- mostro sus filosas garras.

-Eso no tiene que ver con esto.- Totosai entrecerró los ojos, tal vez un poco asustado.- Me obligaron a venir, Tenseiga me llamó.

-Tenseiga?.- era mejor que se explicara.

-No te hagas el tonto, debes de haberte dado cuenta que Tenseiga está haciendo ruido.- Sesshomaru dio un vistazo a la espada.- Parece que ahora tu corazón tiene lo que le hacía falta.

-A que te refieres con lo que le hacía falta!? Sesshomaru sama tiene un corazón perfecto!.- se sobresalto Jaken.

-El es fuerte y amable.- dijo la dulce Rin.

-Nunca lo he visto siendo amable.- Jaken la miro con lagrimones en los ojos

-No llore, Jaken sama

-Tenseiga ha reaccionado al cambio en tu corazón.- seguía diciendo el youkai forjador de armas.

-Hm.- Sesshomaru le dio la espalda cerrando los ojos.

-Probablemente por un corazón que siente pena por el bien de otros. Bueno, entregame a Tenseiga.

-Qué?.- lo miro de reojo.

-Ha llegado el tiempo de re-forjar a Tenseiga en un arma.

-_'Re-forjar a Tenseiga dices?_'.- fue su pensamiento mientras su cabellera era mecida por el suave viento.

-Ya veo, mi hermana tomo el alma de Midoriko.- un kitsune escuchaba lo que la anciana le decía.

-Kohaku también se fue hacia otro lugar; Sango ha estado preocupada y desanimada desde entonces.- informaba Shippo.

Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se estaba tornando amarillento, y en una colina, dos personas hablaban en compañía de una nekomata.

-Disculpe por estar tan deprimida…- decía una mujer de cabello castaño.

-Sango….- su acompañante, el monje, le miro.

-Siéntete libre de salir a encontrar una diversión…Siempre y cuando no sea una mujer.- su voz sonaba triste.

-Sango, este es exactamente el momento cuando necesito estar contigo, no podría dejarte sola, solo para ir a satisfacerme a mí mismo.- fue su verdad.

-Es muy amable monje.

La exterminadora, hizo algo que a cualquiera le resultaría extraño. Su mano derecha acariciaba el trasero del monje a su lado.

-Que estás haciendo?.- pregunto calmadamente mientras que el sol se enfocaba en ellos.

-Pensé que tal vez era Shippo disfrazado.- ella al saber que era el autentico Miroku, recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él.- Realmente eres tú! Me alegra.- sin embargo, el parecía algo decaído por esa acción.

-Mira! Ella no confía en mí!

-No, no… en quien no confía es en el monje.- aclaro la anciana haciendo notar su presencia y la del kitsune, provocando que los otros dos volvieran a sus posiciones anteriores.

-Sin embargo, se ha convertido en todo un problema. Tanto Naraku como Magatsuhi están intentando completar la Perla, con diferentes objetivos.- Miroku cambio el tema.- De acuerdo con Inuyasha…

''_Cuando Naraku obtenga a perla de Shikon por completo ese deberá ser el momento en que deberemos de purificar la perla junto con el. No puedes derrotar a Naraku con una espada''_

-Esas fueron las palabras de Kikyo.- termino de decir el monje.

-Pero, completarla significaría sacrificar la vida de Kohaku.- la anciana se temía eso.

-Eso es lo que Kohaku desea.

-Y tu, Sango? Deseas la muerte de Kohaku?.- ella negó…no lo sabía.

-No mientas, tu cara dice lo contrario.

-Pero…!

-No es demasiado temprano para rendirse?

-Tiene razón!.- Miroku apoyaba las palabras de Kaede.- Solo tenemos que derrotar a Naraku antes de que el complete la perla. Sango, necesitamos permanecer unidos, no debemos titubear.

Ella asintió y agradeció las palabras, retirando las lágrimas que se le iban a escapar de sus ojos.

-Ya ve de una vez

-No me empujen!

Cuatro chicas estaban en la escuela con unos folders en mano, entre ellas estaba la sacerdotisa. Las chicas, vieron como dos chicas mas caminaban con un uniforme distinto, el de la universidad.

-Vienen a aplicar?.- preguntó una de las chicas con el cabello rosado y largo.- Por allí!.- y les señaló la entrada.

-Mu-muchas gracias!.- Kagome agradeció la gentileza.

-Me gustaría usar ese uniforme.- Ayumi estaba esperanzada viendo como las dos chicas se retiraban.

-Eso fue escalofriante.- ya el cuarteto estaba fuera del recinto y ahora caminaban por la ciudad.

-Desearía poder hacer los exámenes ya.

-Qué? Por que tan confiada?.- Eri le pregunto a Ayumi.

- Kagome, vas a estar bien?.- dijo Yuka.

-Eh?

-Has estado retrasada por todas esas ausencias verdad?.- resalto Eri.

-Esfuérzate!.- le animo Yuka.- Todas tenemos que ir a la misma escuela

-Tienen razón.- Kagome sonrió, pero la verdad, es que estaba cayendo al vacio por dentro.- _'Va mal!, en serio va mal!'._

En el santuario del templo donde la azabache habitaba, esta mueve los cascabeles y junta sus manos en oración. Pero… su santuario responde oraciones por exámenes?... Y así, cayó la noche en la época actual.

-Esto garantizara que pases!.- siempre, siempre el abuelo y sus objetos.- se ha dicho que esta perla de Shikon garantiza cualquier deseo.- Mientras el abuelo sostenía una falsa perla azul, Buyo, estando en brazos de Sota, parecía que quería juguetear con esa cosa.- Las sacerdotisas y los demonios llevaron una feroz batalla…

-_'No, ya he tenido suficiente de eso, en el otro lado_'.- la chica cerro sus ojos.

-Y se dice que la persona que obtuvo la perla de Shikon hizo el correcto y único deseo...- eh?.- Y la perla fue purificada y desvanecía de este mundo.

-Cual fue ese deseo?.- eso era algo que quería saber.

Pero eso no fue dicho, y Sota miraba entre su hermana y su abuelo. Para Kagome, era la primera vez que el abuelo decía eso, pero el anciano dejo claro que ella nunca le escuchaba… Sin embargo, esa historia de la perla no tenía nada que ver con sus exámenes, y apenas él se daba cuenta de eso.

La sacerdotisa se puso a estudiar, intentando aprenderse una ecuación sorprendiéndose ella misma de entender todo, y de pronto sintió un frio poseerle recostándose sobre la mesa.

-Oye…- Inuyasha estaba en la ventana mirándola.- Te vas a resfriar

-Inuyasha!.- ella se levanto de repente al despertar y oírlo.- Cuanto tiempo! Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida!?.- ella le tomo de su ropa histérica y luego lo soltó.- Un sueño? Fue todo un sueño?! No puedo recordar nada…..- se puso decaída…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Así que…no progreso en sus estudios?.- pregunto el monje por cortesía sin saber que a ellos alguien los observaba detrás de unos arbustos.

-Podrian haberse quedado más tiempo.- dijo Sango

-Estaba tan preocupada por todo…que ni pude estudiar un poco

-Inuyasha se comportó como una plaga ruidosa?.- Shippo miro al Hanyou sobresaltándolo.

Inuyasha lo ignoro mirando a un lado indignado mientras que el kitsune dejo sus reclamos al ver más adelante unas flamas verdes.

-'_Un kitsune de fuego!'.- _exclamo mentalmente

De repente y sin esperarlo, de esas flamas que él veía una impacto contra él como si de un rayo se tratase, tumbándolo inmediatamente y alertando a sus acompañantes. Inuyasha, ante eso desenfundo a Tessaiga avanzando hacia dónde provino tal rayo siendo seguido por los demás. Sin embargo, el alguien seguía observándolos.

-_'Mi objetivo debe ser ese monstruo de espada_'.- la persona entre los arbustos pensaba…

El grupo se detuvo al llegar a lo que parecía ser un templo, pero lo que en si era un hospedaje, el llamado: La mansión del demonio; arriba de esta, se podían ver como espíritus sobrevolando y, una de las puertas se abrió dejando ver a un buen grupo de mujeres que se contentaron con ver invitados, extrañamente, todas poseían una hojita verde sobre sus cabezas.

-Quedemonos esta noche.- sin pensarlo, Miroku dio su veredicto.

-Ah?.- Sango casi gruñía.

-Exterminando demonios?

-Estoy seguro que no es por eso.- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome con expresión aburrida.

Dentro, Miroku disfrutaba la compañía de las mujeres, quienes le preguntaban si de verdad era un monje mientras el afirmaba y ellas se sorprendían encontrándolo hermoso.

-Que estas tratando de hacer?.- Sango le tomo de la oreja mientras caían unos papelitos.

-Hechizos?.- pronuncio Kagome y las mujeres tomaban los papelitos diciendo: subí tres rangos! Yo estoy en el rango 23! En el 25!...

-Gracias!.- dijeron y las que se suponían que eran mujeres mostraron su verdadera apariencia, eran zorros, kitsune… Desapareciendo como rayos verdes.

-De que se trataba eso?.- Miroku ni entendía.

-Fuiste encantado por demonios.- Sango dijo lo obvio.

-Donde está Shippo?.- Kagome lo buscaba con la mirada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

-No es tiempo de siestas, ponte en forma numero 77.- se escucho una voz, Shippo, aun permanecía en el suelo desde que lo golpeo el rayo verde.

-_'Numero 77?_'.- en medio de su ''siesta'' tuvo ese pensamiento empezando a reaccionar. Y al abrir los ojos….- AHHHHHHHHHH!

Entro en pánico, vio tres figuras, no, tres raros…seres? Se le podía llamar seres a esas cosas? Uno parecía un cono, el otro un gigante? y el ultimo…una lámpara? Un rábano? Por la oscuridad ni se distinguía bien, lo que si era notable es que los tres tenían un solo ojo grande y que el kitsune estaba que se moría de miedo. Sin embargo, se convirtió en una bola rosa.

-No perderé!

-Que estás haciendo numero 77?.- los seres quitaron su transformación demostrando que eran kitsunes igual que él!

-No recibirás puntos por atacar a tus camaradas.- dijo el de tamaño mediano.

-El examen de ascenso a demonio?.- al parecer, los nuevos kitsunes que conoció le explicaron lo que consistía los puntos.

-No tienes un ticket del examen?.- ticket? Se referían a la hoja que tenia en su cabeza con unas letras?

-Hay 30 rangos para los kitsune.

-El más alto sería el mejor de todos.

-Después el segundo rango, tercer rango, cuarto….- ellos se alternaban en explicar.- Todos esos hasta el rango 26, 27, 28, 29 y el 30 es el ultimo.

-Debes entrenar por 100 años para alcanzar el top de la lista.

-Los invitados de hoy incluyen un monje, una exterminadora y un demonio, si hechizamos a alguno de ellos, obtendremos muchos puntos!.- los tres corrieron a unos matorrales a observar.

-Ellos se están quedando en nuestro hospedaje sin darse cuenta que es nuestro lugar de examen.

-Vamos a asustarlos a muerte.

-Shippo, donde estas?.- la sacerdotisa lo buscaba con su arco en mano.

-Si ella está cargando flechas sagradas, entonces debe ser una sacerdotisa!

-Engañarla dará muchos puntos!

-Vamos!

-Oigan! Esperen chicos!

El tenia que impedir que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro por un tonto examen, y decidido a ayudarles pero en su carrera cierto hanyou le aplasto al encontrarlo y lo levantó de sus ropas como si fuera una bolsa de compras preguntándole sobre su paradero.

-Suéltame! No tengo tiempo para estar contigo!

-Eh?! Te estas haciendo muy engreído.

-Cállate!

Y así, Shippo puso a girar su trompo gigante sobre la espalda del hanyou torturándolo para luego ir por Kagome pero cayó un papel de no se sabía donde…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Shippo donde estas?.- Kagome seguía buscándolo.

Ante ella aparecieron los tres kitsunes pero transformados pero ella solo sonrió.

-Témenos! Llora!.- intentaban asustarla pero nada.

-Shippo! Maldito!.- Inuyasha golpeo a los tres aun con el trompo en su cabeza, pero ya en miniatura.

-Que estás haciendo?

-Te equivocas!

-Cierren la boca!.- el hanyou muy enojado tomo al del medio mirándole de cerca con mucha furia.- Me estás diciendo que alguien más usa esas mierdas de transformaciones?!

Ellos deshicieron su transformación al caer más papelitos, pero estos no eran de puntos, sino, de fallo; por lo que desaparecieron sentenciado que no olvidaría lo vivido.

-Pensé que podrían ser amigos de Shippo porque se ven muy parecidos.- fue la opinión de la sacerdotisa.

-Que demonio más violento…- comentaba uno de los kitsunes anteriores mientras caminaban en dirección a Shippo..

-Y la chica tenía una sonrisa muy siniestra en su cara…

-Disculpen, tienen un minuto?.- Shippo camino hacia ellos susurrándoles algo.

-Después de tu primer examen alcanzaste el rango 25!?.- eso los sorprendió.

-Repentinamente subiste 5 posiciones?- acaso eso era impresionante?. Según ellos, no sabían quién era él, el numero 77. Tal vez, fue porque ''venció'' a Inuyasha?

-'_Acaso significa que seré promovido cada vez que derrote a Inuyasha?!'.- _sonreía siniestramente…

Parecía que Shippo conocía a esos tipos, es que no le dolía engañarlos?...

Si le dolía, pero.. Nada es más importante que el examen!; hasta se podía ver el fuego emanar de el producto de su emoción.

-Es sangre fría…..- comentaban al ver la llama de Shippo, sin embargo, querían saber que tan lejos podía llegar.

En otro lugar, en una de las habitaciones estaban Kagome, Sango e Inuyasha, oh y Kirara también. La sacerdotisa leia con ayuda de una llama que un demonio le propiciaba, aunque si fuera más grande, sería mejor. Pero, algo mas importante era que su compañero de viaje más joven tardaba demasiado, tal vez deberían de irlo a buscar.

-No se preocupen, solo está jugando con sus camaradas.- el Hanyou sin preocuparse le dijo a las mujeres. Esperen… camaradas?.- Puede que haya cientos de ellos…

-Eso es cierto.- una voz los distrajo.

-Inuyasha, has sido rodeado por completo.- pero…solo el o los demás también?.- Para tu mala suerte seras una pieza para cumplir mi objetivo.-

El hanyou notó que la voz provenía de una estatuilla detrás de él y como tenia la espada enfundada la utilizo para intentar golpear el objeto; sin embargo Shippo volvió a la normalidad demostrando que era una trampa y con sus trucos hizo aparecer una gran estatua de piedra aplastando a Inuyasha.

El kitsune recibió su papelito de puntos pero aun permanecía en el rango 25 empezando a quejarse, por lo que sus 3 camaradas hicieron presencia explicándole que tenía que acumular cierta cantidad de puntos para subir de rango. Inuyasha, encolerizado, interrumpió la explicación golpeándolo a los 4 sacándoles lagrimones y empezando una discusión con Shippo.

-Qué demonios haces!?.- protesto el menor.

-Esa es mi línea!.- siguió el canino.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada!.- los 3 kitsunes lloraban.

-Inuyasha, siéntate!.- y así, termino todo.- Vamos! Es un poco más amable con ellos.

Los llorones se iluminaron al recibir sus papelitos, todo lo de las lagrimas fue una táctica: lagrimas de cocodrilo; obteniendo puntos. El Hanyou les iba a golpear pero desaparecieron.

Por otro lado, Miroku festejaba de lo mas feliz con las ''mujeres'' a pesar de saber que eran kitsunes transformados. Sango, descucbriendo esto, lanzo una especie de infusión que hizo que ''ellas'' dejaran el lugar pero también mareo a Inuyasha; la exterminadora agarro de la oreja al monje pidiendo explicación, obteniendo como respuesta lo del examen de ascenso a demonio.

-El mundo de los demonios es muy severo…- fue su ultimo comentario para luego recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte del hiraikotsu.

-Por eso los tuvo que transformar en mujeres y divertirse!?

-Solo les estaba ayudando…

-Inuyasha esta inconsciente…- los 4 estaban ahora transformados en mariposas sobrevolando sobre el hanyou.

Era su momento, por eso, se convirtieron en objetos más grande dejándose caer sobre el inconsciente, pero al este reaccionar ellos se esfumaron dejándole con la ira visible en fuego.

-Los voy a destrozar!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Saliendo al bosque en su búsqueda por venganza a los 4 enanos, se topo con mas zorros en monstruos, pero de un solo golpe se deshizo de ellos.

-Pobres cosas, sus transformaciones estuvieron bien.- y de eso se preocupaba la chica del futuro…

-Amo!.- chicas perseguían al monje.

Ante eso, Sango coloco una mesita (sacada de no se sabe dónde) con unos bocadillos (sacados igualmente de quien sabe) haciendo que esas mujeres-kitsunes los comieran quedado K.O.

-Tan preocupada estas por mi?.-le hablo Miroku abrazándola.- Que tierna.- ella se sonrojó efusivamente.- Que tierna…que tierna…que tierna…- de pronto, muchos Miroku's estaban abrazándola. ERA OTRA TRAMPA! Y usando su hiraikotsu los golpeaba pero ellos desaparecían felices por sus puntos.

-Son buenos acertando en nuestras debilidades.- eso si lo dijo el verdadero Miroku.

-Shippo! Deja de esconderte!.- demando Inuyasha.

-No voy a huir ni esconderme. Voy a usar mi magia para aplastarte.- enserio? Convertido en una bola rosa?

-Interesante, dame tu mejor gol…- un papelito que decía ''no halar'' se poso frente a él colgando de un hilo. Y claro, el hizo todo lo contrario halándolo.

Por el halarlo, Shippo-bola rosa, se abrió como piñata dejando salir muchas estatuas de zorro de piedra aplastándolo y un papel grande que decía; ''solo idiotas, ja!'' sorprendiendo con esta habilidad a los otros 3 kitsunes, pero…eso se podía considerar magia?

El pequeño volvió a su apariencia normal sintiéndose victorioso, recibiendo obviamente sus puntos. No conto con que, de entre las estatuas salió Inuyasha dándole inmediatamente una patada que lo hizo volar alto.

-Magia de zorro! Trompo mágico!.-

En pleno vuelo lanzo su truco pero Inuyasha lo partió en dos con Tessaiga. Y así era con todo lo que le lanzaba, todo iba siendo roto por la espada.

-Te maldigo!.- esta vez, lanzo una bellota pero el Hanyou la golpeo con la espada haciendo que cayera sobre Shippo tumbándolo. Así, viendo su victoria, enfundo a Tessaiga.

-Numero 77, casi amanece!

-El examen casi termina!

-No me voy a rendir.- se levanto dispuesto a seguir, pero al chequear en su haori buscando sus trucos, ya no le quedaban!

-Qué pasa? Aquí estoy por si quieres seguir!.- Inuyasha y sus palabras de apoyo.

-Solo necesito dos puntos más.- murmuro.- No…este deber ser mi castigo.- oculto su rostro bajo su flequillo y luego, mostro que tenía lagrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.- El castigo por ser atrapado en el examen haciéndole daño a mi querido amigo Inuyasha…

-Shippo…

-Estoy tan avergonzado de mi mismo, Ya no puedo quedarme a su lado!.- y cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo corriendo.

-Inuyasha, ve a reconciliarte con el.- le dijo la scerdotiza.

-Que molesto….- se quejo pero luego le persiguió, no estaba muy lejos.- Oye Shipp…- ni termino cayendo a un agujero y para rematar, mas estatuas encima.

-Bien!.- agarro su puntaje enseñándolo, lo habían promovido al rango 24.

-No te metas conmigo!.- harto, levanto las estatuas lanzándoselas, pero Shippo se convirtió en una bola rosa.

-Adiós a todos.- flotó en el cielo oscuro dejando a un hanyou en un hoyo molesto.

-Adiós numero 77!

-Es un legendario usuario de magia.

-Contaremos sus historias!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Me pregunto qué tan lejos se fue Shippo.- había amanecido, y la sacerdotisa caminaba con el hanyou buscándolo.

Cuando Inuyasha se pone alerta colocando su mano en la empuñadura de la espada, sabiendo que había alguien adelante escondido insitandole a aparecer, pero no obtenía respuesta, por lo que desenvaino la espada lanzando el viento cortante destrozando como era de esperarse todo adelante.

-Salio huyendo eh?.- dijo enfundado la espada al no ver a nadie a peasr de dejar todo en mal estado.

-_'Inuyasha estúpido! Estas tratando de matarme?!_'.- Shippo, al ser pequeño tuvo la dicha de refugiarse en el tronco roto de uno de los arboles, bueno, ya no eran arboles.- Quien esta allí?!.- hablo y se volteo al sentir a alguien, viendo quien era, una chica.

-Soy Mujina, no eres tu quien anda con el hibrido?.- se presentó yendo directo al grano.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha olfateo detectando el aroma y blandeo la espada de nuevo pero el viento cortante fue desviado por encima de los arboles, como si algo lo absorviera.

Del otro lado, Shippo se transformo en la bola rosa dejando subir a Mujina para escapar.

-Disculpa, pero gracias a ti, pude absorber la energía maligna de esa espada.- decía durante el trayecto la nueva conocida.

-Pero Mujina… por qué te interesa incrementar el poder de tu espada?.- pregunto el kitsune ya más alejados.- Estás sola? Que paso con tu padre?

-Por qué preguntas por mi padre?.- buena pregunta.

-Puedo oler su esencia en ti.

-Mi padre murió. Fue asesinado por un demonio malo.- ella poseía un kimono azul sin mangas y era corto, cabello marrón recogido en una coleta con una florecita al costado, y ojos rojos vino.

-Entonces, estas aumentando el poder para vengarlo?.- el recordó el suceso con los hermanos relámpago.- '_Entiendo Mujina es igual que yo'_ Ya no peleo por un rencor, ahora es por una causa!

Levantaron una bandera que decía: ''Inuyasha es un idiota''. Al que iba dirigido el mensaje, lanzo su viento cortante que nuevamente fue absrovido, y al intentarlo de nuevo no funciono dejando ver al Kitsune y a Mujina, la ultima tenia su espada emergiendo un poder amarillento producto de la energía demoniaca de Tessaiga.

-Inuyasha…como se siente?

-Shippo desgraciado!

-Estoy peleando por justicia! Estoy ayudándola a pelear por justicia!

-Retrocede Shippo… Voy a probar la energía demoniaca absorbida por este hibrido.- dijo Mujina haciendo que la energía reaccionara dejando a Shippo perplejo.

-Kagome! Aléjate de aquí.- ella obedeció sin chistar.

Ella utilizo el viento cortante contra el hanyou cegando la vista y Shippo preocupado gritaba el nombre de su amigo.

-Que increíble fuerza, no pudo haber sobrevivido.- dijo con una risa malévola.

-Por qué? Pensé que solo ibas a absorber la energía de Tessaiga!

-Yo no prometí tal cosa.- que!?.- Además, dos guerreros fuertes sería demasiado cuando se conquista el mundo.- le dio la espalda.

-Que fue eso!?.- protestó.- No ibas a vengar a tu padre?!

-Mi padre murió hace cientos de años, por comida envenenada.- sin voltearse completamente, le miro.

-_'Me estaba engañando?!_'no te saldrás con la tuya, aunque seas una chica, te golpeare!.- tensó sus puños.- Esto es por la patética muerte de Inuyasha!.- y justo cuando le iba a atacar, cierta persona lo pisó.

-Idiota, quien murió patéticamente?!- si, Inuyasha era inmortal. Mujina se aparto al verlo vivo y Shippo levanto su ánimo.

-Como sobreviviste al viento cortante?!

-Quieres intentar otra vez?.- sugirió el hanyou a modo de reto.

-Como desees.- ella uso la técnica de nuevo y Shippo se aterro.

-Feh! Tu balanceo es muy lento y el viento esta gateando.- oh, el sabia de eso. Inuyasha clavó la espada frente a Shippo.- No puedo decir cuanta energía absorben esas cosas, pero el portador no tiene habilidad.- la sorprendió.- Que debemos hacer Shippo.

-Qué?.- que tenía el que ver en eso?

-No te engañó?.- le dijo levantándolo con el pie que lo pisaba.- Quieres que la mate?

-Lo merezco. Me aproveche de la ingenuidad de Shippo.- miro a un lado y luego se arrodillo con la cabeza gacha.- Nuestro tiempo juntos fue muy corto, pero fue divertido.

-Espera Inuyasha!.- el lo soltó.- Vas a tener que matarme si matas a Mujina!.- se colocó frente a ella y en el momento Kagome regresó. Inuyasha enfundo su fiel espada.- Huye, lo voy a detener.- Shippo le daba la oportunidad..

-Gracias Shippo.- dijo ella.

-_'Por esas lagrimas, te perdono todo'_ Ahora vete Mujina!.- su peor error fue perdonarla.

Mujina sonrió enseñando sus colmillos, tomo al Kitsune levantándolo y puso la espada en el cuello de este, amenazando que le diera a Tessaiga por la vida de Shippo.

-Vaya…Al fin mostraste tus verdaderos colores!.- y velozmente le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Maldito!.- esa voz de Mujina…ahora era masculina? Y es que, ella no era una chica, su verdadera apariencia era la de…un mapache? Un zorro gordo? Lo que sea que fuera.- Haz deshecho mi disfraz!.- se sobó el área del golpe, donde tenían una buena marca.

-Callate! Olias a vejestorio desde el principio, cabron!.- Inuyasha también lo había notado.

-_'Vejestorio…'.-_ Shipp estaba…estaba incrédulo y con un tic en el ojo.- _'Ya veo, cuando pensé que olia a su padre, era a el'.-_ tenía un aura deprimente y decaída.

-Oye, que quieres hacer Shippo?

-Ya ni siquiera me importa…

-Bueno.- saco la espada, el lo resolvería.

-Tonto. Dakki ha absorbido toda la energía de tu espada.- y de un movimiento el hanyou rompió la tal espada Dakki y al enemigo casi se le salen los ojos empezando a rascarse la cabeza.

-Pierdete!

-Lo siento mucho!.- salió volando por la patada que recibió.

Luego, Inuyasha pudo recuperar la energía robada ya que Tessaiga también robaba energía demoniaca.

-Lo siento mucho Inuyasha, todo fue mi culpa.- Shippo estaba apenado moviendo sus dedos.

-Olvidalo Shippo, no hay problema.- parecía tan tranquilo respecto a eso….Pero lo golpeo al instante.

-Pero no hay relación entre lo que dices y haces.- Kagome sostenía al kitsune que ahora poseía un gran chichon, sin embargo, alguien NO trago tierra.

-_'Aun asi, esta habilidad de Dakki para absorber energía demoniaca esta demente, creo que vale la pena verificar'.- _pensó Inuyasha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Saca tu espada.- dijo Totosai y Sesshomaru lo hizo, surgiendo desde el suelo un ogro a sus espaldas.- _'Muéstrame Sesshomaru, Tenseiga te guiara la jugada'._

Sesshomaru de un salto blandeo la espada contra el ogro en un corte que no le afecto en nada, pero detrás del ogro, algo pasaba; se abría una luna creciente.

-Ha abierto el camino hacia el inframundo.- explicaba el herrero al sapo y la niña.

Después, se observaba que Tenseiga si hizo daño en el ogro cortándolo horizontalmente desde los hombros y la luna que se abrió desapareció.

-Que fue eso?.- Jaken estaba anonadado.

-Como vieron, el cuerpo del ogro fue llevado al otro mundo

-Una técnica que corta a través del Inframundo…- decía Sesshomaru.

-Tenseiga es una espada que conecta este mundo con ese mundo. Es por eso que el maestro de Tenseiga puede ver criaturas del otro mundo y devolverlos aquí.

-Eh? De verdad?.- Rin se sorprendió con la explicación de Totosai.

-_'Tú fuiste la primera que trajo de vuelta'.-_ pensó Jaken mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Así que en lugar de, irrumpir en el camino del Inframundo, literalmente manda a su enemigo al siguiente mundo. Es por eso que usas Tenseiga; y lo que acabas de realizar es Bakuryuha.- Sesshomaru acató la explicación.- _'Sin embargo, él lo ha manejado a la primera vez. Mocosa malévolo. Bueno, Tenseiga lo ha aceptado, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto_'.- pensaba el herrero con mirada analizadora.

_-Esa tonta mujer murió por nada….- la extensión de Naraku, Moryomaru fue autor de esas palabras…_

_-Te vi… una vez más….- y esas, las últimas palabras de Kagura._

-'_Yo, Sesshomaru, seré el único que decida si ella murió por nada.'.- _pensamiento que cruzo por sus recuerdos.- Totosai, ahora me quedare con Tenseiga para luchar.- fue su veredicto y la ligera brisa hacia danzar su platinada cabellera y las partículas brillantes que estaban en el lugar.- Vamos.- empezó a caminar siendo seguido por sus compañantes.

* * *

-Estas son las puntuaciones, pero antes, debo decir que como las chicas pensaron que mi error fue un intruso, les dare el punto ya que fue un error mio y no sería justo tumbarles su punto.

7. Mia Liebheart con 1 punto

6. Sara Croft con 5 puntos

5. Nahomi de Granchester con 5 puntos

4. cami-rin-chan con 7 puntos

3. Astrid'Taisho con 7 puntos

2. Aiko Hime Aka con 9 puntos

1. Artistely con 10 puntos

-Como todas seguramente estarán muy ocupadas, y yo también, no publicare este viernes, sino el otro, así todas tendremos tiempo.


End file.
